Samurai Warriors: Countermoves and Gambles
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Sequel to Rise of the Dragon; the war for the Shogunate continues and becomes more intense, with another army entering the war. Things start to change rapidly for all groups, Masamune finds himself tested; the Mori suffer a crippling loss, the Shogunate and Ieyasu prepare for direct conflict. Meanwhile, Mitsuhide's attempts to further his plans are in danger, for betrayal awaits.
1. Prologue

**Samurai Warriors: Countermoves and Gambles**

Prologue of the next story in my Samurai Warriors Shogunate War series; enjoy.

Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Prologue: Reclaiming Honour**

Still clad in his Shogunate Guard armour; Munetoshi Yagyu stalked bitterly around the hilltop. He paced back and forth, observing the beauty of the land around him, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. However, his attempts at enjoying the beautiful scenery were dashed by the cynicism and anger that enveloped his mind.

'Soon this whole land will be engulfed by war once more.' He thought bitterly to himself. 'Soon, all this beauty will fade. It will be consumed by a wave of blood and death.'

He already made up his mind; his death would be noble. It would be done properly and he would therefore be free of the shame he had brought upon himself and his family.

He shook his head forlornly. 'The shame was not of my own making, but it is shame none the less. I have been dismissed, now I am devoid of a master and cannot, in good grace, serve another. My position was to be held until death; yet I was set aside by that arrogant boy, simply so he could promote his cousin and his loyal pet; that dog, Tadaoki Hosokawa!'

Still silently fuming he turned to face his companions, the few men who had followed him out of the city, upon hearing of his dismissal and his intent. With them was one man in particular who Munetoshi had mixed feelings about his presence.

That person was none other than his son; Munenori Yagyu. Munenori looked up from where he was seated on the ground, when his father approached. He could see his father's grave countenance and knew it did not bode well. He stood up quickly and approached Munetoshi.

"Father." He began but Munetoshi shook his head.

There was a short pause before Munetoshi spoke again. "Save your words, my son. I have important things to tell you."

Munenori hesitated and then, slowly, nodded to confirm he was listening.

"What is it?" He asked; curious yet worried at the same time.

Munetoshi took a moment to prepare himself before explaining. "Not all the Oda have been vanquished; a small group of them survived and escaped Kyoto. They seek to avenge Nobunaga's death and to depose the current Shogun."

Munenori was clearly shocked, mouth ajar and eyes wide, but his father wasn't finished.

"Normally this would be something for us to prevent; but I want you to take our men here, find this group and join them."

"What join them?" Munenori gasped. "But father; wouldn't they-"

Munetoshi shook his head. "They are the best hope we have now. The current Shogunate is corrupt and unworthy. The Shogunate will only bring death and destruction wherever it rears its ugly head. I don't know what the survivors are planning, but it certainly would be better than whatever the Shogunate is intent on doing."

The more Munenori heard about this, the more worried he became, and the more he understood what his father was implying.

He looked around at the gathered men; he knew every one of them were absolutely loyal to his father, and by extension, him. He knew they would do as ordered; he just wondered exactly what those orders would be, and why his father would lay this task on him. Munetoshi turned to the men and called out to them.

"Listen well all of you; I know all of you to be loyal and I am grateful to you all for proving your loyalty to me and my family, even through this trying time." He called out; his voice clear and strong.

"I hope you will continue to show this loyalty to my son when he takes you with him, I have given him an important task to fulfil and you are all to aid him."

They all bowed and uttered their acceptance of their lord's wishes and, at his request, bowed to Munenori and addressed him as their lord and master now.

Munenori grew even more worried. "Father, why are you having them swear loyalty to me? Won't you be coming with us?"

"Because I must ensure that my shame is erased and the stain from our family name is cleared. Therefore it is time I meet my end."

Munenori froze, horrified as he realized the horrific truth: his father intended to commit seppuku.

Munenori vehemently shook his head; reaching out to grab his father's arm before he could draw his wakizashi.

"Father no, don't do this!" He cried.

Munetoshi glared at him. "You would deprive me of my chance to reclaim my honour."

Munenori refused to relent however. "That way is unnecessary! It would be better if you lived to reclaim your honour!"

"Munenori, enough." His father said sharply, only for him to sigh and look downwards. "You are right. But I am unnecessary as well." Munenori only growled and gritted his teeth at his father's hard-headedness.

"There must be another way." He remarked again, half-heartedly.

But Munetoshi was resolute and so Munenori gave in and accepted his father's choice. He agreed to be his father's second and with the soldiers watching, they carried out the act. The men bowed their heads in sadness at the death of their commander but knew his death had been a necessity to restore honour to the Yagyu's. None were more downcast than Munenori however, who greatly mourned his father's death.

Fighting back tears he gave orders. "We shall give him a proper burial, he went to his death a warrior, it is our duty to see his is sent on to the next life as one."

So they worked to ensure their lord and master was given the funeral he deserved.

Once it was over and the mourning was past, Munenori composed himself. He turned to the group of loyalists who were now his.

"My father has passed; before he died he gave me one last order to carry out. I intend to do so." He stated; his entire countenance was serious and it was clear how much this meant to him. "So, if you would come with me, I will take you; we seek out the Oda loyalists who escaped Kyoto. We are to join with them in their fight against the Shogunate, the same Shogunate which disgraced my father and led to him being forced to this."

There were shouts of approval from the men and Munenori knew now that his path was the right one; he would take it and he would see his father avenged.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Uneasy Cooperation

**Samurai Warriors: Countermoves and Gambles**

Chapter 1 of my Samurai Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Uneasy Cooperation**

The atmosphere in Kyoto was tense, as it always was, but it was joined by a strange combination of forced joy and repressed tension. It was the Shogun's birthday, and he had already set up a lavish party to celebrate it. However, this meant nothing to the common folk, who were not only barred, but left out to starve. Even the nobles who were attending were uneasy for a numerous amount of reasons.

The main one being the 'entertainment' Yoshitsune had set up for them. The little tyrant, as he was starting to be known as, had arranged for the last two Oda prisoners to be executed for the guests, in a rather peculiar manner. Already the procession was being set up; the crowd sat in raised podiums and daises, all fenced in and separated from the courtyard.

In the courtyard a wooden platform had been constructed, along with a gallows, and leaning against the platform were two bows, each with a single arrow. In front of the gallows was a long narrow track formed by a fence and, within a small paddock, two horses awaited, tended by various grooms. Also present on the platform was a long length of rope, one end knotted in a noose. Many people were curious or dreading what morbid way the Shogun intended the prisoners to be executed.

Yoshitsune Ashikaga was smirking smugly in his seat, positioned above the dais so he could get the best view of every grizzly detail that took place. Standing next to him, on guard as always, was Tadaoki Hosokawa; now clad in his new Shogunate Guard armour. The scarred warrior's eyes constantly scanned his surroundings with an unfriendly glare and coupled with his incredible height, was frightening enough to intimidate or unsettle anyone in the crowd.

Amongst those seated near Yoshitsune was Oichi, sister of Nobunaga Oda, which made her the aunt of one of the prisoners. She was a prisoner as well, but the Shogun's sick obsession with her spared her from execution. The torture she endured, both physically at the hands of her captors, and emotionally at seeing her friends and associates get executed one by one, was barely concealed.

She would have sooner stayed in her room, but Yoshitsune had 'insisted' she come. Now she sat, waiting solemnly for the end. As Nobutada Oda and Ujisato Gamo were dragged into the courtyard and forced to face the shogun, many of the fervent Shogunate loyalist started to heckle.

The two ignored the crowd and glared at the Shogun defiantly. Despite being covered in grime, and clearly being malnourished and enduring a large amount of torture, their spirit remained intact. While one of the officials near the Shogun began reading off the crimes they were charged with, most of them clearly unrealistic, Ujisato hung his head.

"I'm sorry Lord Nobutada. I tried." Nobutada only shook his head.

"There was nothing you could have done differently. Hino Castle would have fallen eventually." Ujisato only let out a breath he was holding in and sighed.

"At least now I can make up for my failure." Ujisato then cocked his head towards the two bows. Neither knew what they were for, but if one of them somehow could get to them they could avenge Nobunaga and all the others that had fallen. Finally Yoshitsune cleared his throat, preparing to tell the two how they were to die.

"You are guilty of the crime of treason. As such, I have prepared an... interesting punishment for you." He declared.

"You will be placed on the platform, the noose around your neck and you will each be given a bow and a single arrow. The other end of the noose will be attached to a horse. It will run down the track in front of you, and you have to kill it with that one arrow. Fail and you will be hung, a fitting end for a piece of trash. But should you manage to kill it, I will show you mercy."

Ujisato inwardly smiled at hearing that he would be given the means to kill the tyrant, even at the cost of his own life, and was then led up to the platform first. Oichi closed her eyes while one of the guards tied the noose around his neck and the other handed him the bow and arrow.

Yoshitsune gave the signal and the horse was released, it immediately began charging down the only route it saw: the long passage. The rope began to pull, Ujisato raised the bow, notching the arrow and taking aim. Everyone watched with baited breath, waiting to see what the outcome would be. Ujisato suddenly aimed upwards, and before the guards could do anything shouted.

"FOR LORD ODA!"

Oichi opened her eyes as he took aim at Yoshitsune and fired; the arrow flying right towards the shocked teen. Right before it pierced Yoshitsune's forehead, it was plucked out of the air by Tadaoki and promptly snapped in half. By the time Yoshitsune recovered from the shock, Ujisato was dead, his body cruelly hanging from the gallows. Nobutada felt the pit in the bottom of his stomach grow considerably larger as any hope he had of killing the Shogun was dashed with Tadaoki's interference.

The horse, in turn, was being led back to its pen to calm down. The guards quickly removed Ujisato's body and led Nobutada up to the platform. Oichi let out a small, shaky gasp as her nephew was prepared exactly like Ujisato, though the guards stayed noticeably closer. She began silently praying, desperately hoping he'd aim for the horse.

Yoshitsune watched gleefully, yet warily, and he gave the signal for the horse to charge again. Everybody watched as Nobutada raised the bow, arrow notched. He watched carefully, then, choosing his moment, fired. The bowstring sang and the arrow whistled through the air, striking the horse in the head, killing it and sparing Nobutada his life. He threw the bow down, while the guards removed the noose and Nobutada stepped down from the platform.

Nobutada took two careful steps forwards, getting closer to the platform, and looked up at the Shogun, who was clearly disappointed at him succeeding.

"Are you satisfied? I killed the horse, and you said you would show me mercy if I did."

Yoshitsune glared but then his expression cleared and nodded slowly. "You're right. But I didn't say you would live." Before anyone could act, Yoshitsune reached inside his cloak and pulled out the same duelling pistol he used to kill Nobunaga, and shot Nobutada. Nobutada fell backwards, and was dead before he hit the ground.

Oichi screamed in despair as there were gasps from the crowd. Yoshitsune chuckled and nonchalantly returned to his seat. Oichi turned to him, eyes glistening with tears, but did not dare say anything out of fear of reprisal.

Yoshitsune only smiled back at her, making her want to vomit, and then turned to see the guards removing Nobutada's as well. He then spoke to the crowd. "Now, let's move on to the eastern courtyard, there I have ensured the servants have prepared the best food in all Japan."

His blatant callousness sunk deeper into Oichi, bringing only more despair for her. However there was a small commotion before anyone could move, and then a voice calling out over the crowd.

"Hiya, your Excellency! I trust you are well."

Everyone stared in shock as Hideyoshi, easily seen over the crowd by his massive helmet, was slowly and casually walking over to the Shogun. He was accompanied by his wife, Nene, and his squire, Mitsunari. Also with him was the Shogunate General Sakon Shima and three other people who non one recognized.

"We missed you on the battlefield." Hideyoshi quipped, not losing his cheerful demeanour.

Yoshitsune looked shocked, angry and rather uncomfortable at Hideyoshi's jest. "I've been here; ruling."

Hideyoshi couldn't help but smirk wider. "Oh yes, and what a _great_ job you've been doing at that." His eyes then darted momentarily to the gallows, and the soldiers who were still removing Nobutada's body.

"H-How dare you! I'm the Shogun!" Hideyoshi did not even pay attention to his outburst and instead looked at Oichi.

"My lady, my condolences for your loss." There was a small pause, Oichi refused to reply.

Hideyoshi then turned to the young girl seated on Yoshitsune's right. She was only just in her teens but bore a striking resemblance to Senhime. It was Yoshitsune's sister, Senhime's only daughter; Emiko. Hideyoshi bowed low to her and greeted her warmly.

"Your Ladyship, you grow more beautiful every day." He complimented her, though the fact that Nene knew he was being honest made her scowl at the girl.

Hideyoshi then turned to the young boy seated next to her barely even ten. He had similar hair and eye colour to Yoshitsune, but he lacked the haughty, stuck up features of his brother, looking softer and kinder. It was the youngest of Senhime's children, the youngest brother, Yoshito Ashikaga.

"Greetings Your Lordship. You've grown since I last saw you." Hideyoshi remarked cheerfully, making the boy smile. Hideyoshi glanced up at Tadaoki who was standing behind Yoshito and added. "Someday you'll be as big as Tadaoki."

Yoshito glanced nervously behind him at that, while Hideyoshi observed the scars on Tadaoki's face and added. "Although much better looking."

Tadaoki scowled at him for the jab, though Hideyoshi merely smiled wider, making his upbeat, cheerful persona completely contrast this somber and confused crowd.

He turned to one of his companions, a rather laid back, scruffy looking man armed with a rifle and spoke to him, gesturing to Tadaoki. "I don't think he likes me Magoichi."

Magoichi only chuckled.

"Gee, I can't imagine why."

Hideyoshi gave a short laugh before turning to his companions.

"Well, we've had our fun, let's go now."

They began to leave, heading for the palace. Yoshitsune called after them.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?!"

Hideyoshi called back, without slowing pace. "To the council chambers, we have to speak with the council... A land won't rule itself ya know. Oh but don't you worry that empty, little head of yours, just enjoy your feast."

With that he continued onwards with his companion, leaving the crowd to awkwardly follow a fuming Shogun to the feast.

* * *

Within the council chamber Senhime sat at the back, listening to Fujinaga as he delivered a speech regarding matters that she felt could clearly be dealt with later.

"Our latest reports indicate that the recent harvests have been poor and there may not be enough food to get us through winter." Fujinaga stated. "Our main concern in this shortage comes from attempting to procure more. The costs though..."

He glanced towards Toshiie, the treasurer, who nodded in confirmation.

Senhime shook her head. "This is a matter for later Fujinaga; we are in the middle of spring and the amount of food harvested is only of concern in the fall."

Whatever reply Fujinaga was about to make was cut short by the door swinging open and Hideyoshi waltzing in.

Hideyoshi smiled cheerfully as he walked up the room towards the empty seat, normally occupied by the Kanrei.

"Don't stop on my account." He remarked jovially.

Senhime glared murderously at him. "What do you think you are doing here!? You have no right! Only the council are allowed here and that is the seat for the Kanrei; not a monkey!"

Hideyoshi merely pulled a scroll off his belt and handed it over to Fujitaka; squinting at the words as he read it. While everyone else wondered what the scroll contained, Hideyoshi was preoccupied with contemplating if that near-sightedness was real, only to decide it was impossible to tell with Fujitaka.

"This document is written by Lord Kanbei." He stated, looking up at Senhime. "My eyes may be failing, but I recognize his handwriting anywhere. He is staying on the battlefield and has appointed Lord Hideyoshi to act in his stead here at the capital until-"

"OUT, GET OUT, ALL OF YOU!" Senhime yelled.

Fujinaga and Hidemaru Yamana, the new head of the City Guard, hastened to obey. Fujitaka took his own time to leave, leaning heavily on his cane. Toshiie also left, but not before giving Hideyoshi a congratulatory pat on the back. Hideyoshi smirked at all this, but then steeled his features and turned to face Senhime.

Senhime glared with thinly veiled contempt at Hideyoshi. "How did you trick my brother into this?"

Hideyoshi snorted at her statement and waved his hand dismissively at her. "Please... If I could trick your brother I'd be Emperor by now."

"I was sent to ensure that someone has the spine to keep your son in check, and unfortunately it looks like I got here a little too late. He's already killed Nobunaga and countless other Oda officers who might have been of use, and dismissed Munetoshi Yagyu. Had I arrived sooner Nobutada and Ujisato wouldn't have had to die needlessly either."

Senhime glared. "He is only doing what should be done, dealing with threats-"

Hideyoshi's now serious demeanour transformed into one of anger for a few brief seconds. "The only threat is your son, who happens to be waving a torch around a powder keg with all these executions. If he actually showed clemency once in a while he might be seen as less of an upstart."

Senhime growled because, deny it all she wanted, Hideyoshi was right. In fact those words sounded more like ones her brother would use rather than the monkey. But still; she would be damned if she was going to disgrace the position of Kanrei by giving this over-glorified peasant the position, even in a temporary situation.

A solution however presented itself to her; there was a lesser position she could give him. One that would annoyingly give him authority above his station, but that was what her brother oddly seemed to want. All the same it would ensure that the position of Kanrei would remain unsullied. She also needed to set down some ground rules and ensure the Monkey understood.

"Yoshitsune is Shogun, understand!" She snarled at him.

Hideyoshi only nodded nonchalantly which prompted her to continue. "You are here solely to advise him."

Again Hideyoshi nodded.

"Very well then." Senhime relented. "I shall grant you the position of Taiko."

Hideyoshi smirked. He had to hand it to her; while she had been forced to grant him such a powerful position, she had at least managed to keep her composure. Well, he could accept that for now; it certainly gave him a strong foothold.

"Very well, now, if you'll excuse me, I best get to work right away."

Senhime scowled but nodded and as such allowed Hideyoshi to leave. He did so, smirking, ready to begin putting his plans into action.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Alliances in Difficult Circumstances

**Samurai Warriors: Countermoves and Gambles**

Next chapter of my Samurai Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it is pretty hard for her, here's the next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Forging Alliances in Difficult Circumstances**

The massive Mori army, which consisted of clans from the entirety of Chugoku, were marching to the capital. With the intent on claiming the Shogunate from the Ashikaga's and their corrupt ways, and then installing Motonari Mori, a distant relative to the last Shogun, as the new Shogun.

Right now the army was resting, situated between some of the provinces under Mori rule. They had amassed as many men as possible, but were currently amusing themselves with a tournament. As they started, Motonari himself sat watching, though clearly distracted by more pressing matters.

When he initially began his planning he intended to use manipulation and careful planning to seize control of the Shogunate from within, hopefully without bloodshed, therefore doubling the size of his army and territory while claiming the power of the law without being labelled a usurper. However when word got out about the Shogunate and Motonari having plans for the Shogunate, his retainers went wild; especially the younger ones.

Now they were spoiling for a fight, so he had no choice but to rally an army. However he still held onto his plan; he just adapted. Though he hated to deceive his own men, he had ordered the army to move at a crawl under the pretence of conserving the soldier's stamina, as well as hiring as many ronin and militia as possible. The truth was that he simply hoped their bloodlust would rescind before they reached the capital.

It was in the middle of the merriment that Kojuro Katakura beached his small dingy and stepped ashore, walking towards the camp. The guards were already descending on him, and before he managed to get five steps in he was surrounded by spears. He slowly raised his hands and tried to reason with the edgy guards.

"I am here at the behest of my Lord; Masamune Date. I only seek an audience with Lord Motonari."

One of the guards glared. "His Lordship is the Shogun, and deserves proper respect."

Kojuro swiftly nodded. "Of course, my apologies. I still seek an audience with him; my lord has a proposal he wishes him to consider."

After a moment of careful consideration the guards relented and one of them escorted Kojuro into the camp. As they walked Kojuro couldn't help but be impressed by what he saw. The fortifications were beyond reproach, the guards were watchful and everything was organized to the point where he suspected they alphabetized the armoury.

Motonari had taken great pains to ensure his army was as strong as it could possibly be. For a force that was famous for its mastery over the waves; they were doing well on land. Seeing what he could of the camp, and knowing it was larger still than what he saw, Kojuro guessed the army matched the size of Masamune's four, now five, joined armies. Perhaps even larger. They made their way across the camp towards where the arena had been set up, Kojuro could already hear the yells, grunts and cheers which told him a fight was going on right now.

As he was being led to Motonari, he could get a better view of the fighting arena. One of the Mori retainers, his face hidden by a helmet, was struggling against his opponent; a young man with messy blonde hair, armed with a sword and seemingly benign book. As the guards ordered him to stop and wait, Kojuro stopped and watched the fight. It was unclear how long the fight had been going on but finally the one who hadn't hidden his face achieved the upper hand and knocked his opponent down. The helmeted one grunted as he hit the ground and saw the other standing above him, holding his sword to the man's throat.

"Yield." He grunted.

The other man smiled and sheathed his sword, putting the book away in his pocket. He then reached out a hand and helped the other man to his feet. The man removed his helmet and laughed.

"Damn Takakage; I almost had you that time." He said.

The young man, now revealed to be Motonari's son, Takakage Kobayakawa, laughed. "You almost did Motoharu, good work."

The two brother's adopted by the Kobayakawa clan and the Kikkawa clan respectively grasped each other's hands, smiling at each other. The other people gathered cheered and Motonari applauded stood up, a smile having crept onto his face.

He stopped and spoke to the two young warriors. "Excellent, my sons. You two make your father proud."

They both smiled and bowed to him; before walking up and taking their place next to him. As Motonari sat down one of the guards approached Motonari to inform them of Kojuro's arrival and the reason for his visit.

As soon as his name was mentioned, all eyes fell on Kojuro, but he had steeled himself for the attention. Calm as ever, he stepped forwards and bowed as Motonari addressed him.

"Kojuro Katakura, was it? I take it you have a message for me?" Motonari stated warmly, yet clearly curious. "It came directly from your master, Masamune?"

Kojuro supressed a smile at that; normally he was the one who came up with the bright ideas and convinced Masamune to implement them. This time however; he had been impressed, since Masamune had indeed come up with this plan himself.

"Yes, Your Excellency; I can assure you that Lord Masamune gave me direct orders to deliver this message to you." He replied. "My Lord has great respect for you and knows of the strength of your army. He also knows that we share a common enemy and has sent me to request a formal alliance between our two forces."

There were murmurs from the crowd; even a few angry hisses from some of the more suspicious retainers. But Kojuro could see Motonari's expression and knew he was at least interested.

However it was Motoharu Kikkawa who spoke up, not Motonari. "You come brazenly in here and ask us for an alliance. Your lord is gambling with fate and attempting to steal the land that belongs to our father."

Kojuro shrugged. "He is allied himself with likeminded people who are weary of Shogunate rule. He does intend to take all the land, simply to cast down the Shogunate. He has also fought hard for the lands he has claimed; through negotiation and victory in battle... Against Kanbei Kuroda no less."

Kojuro could see the gathered crowd's shocked expressions and knew his words had the desired effect.

Hearing that Masamune had scored victory over Kanbei was sure to alter people's perspectives. Of course Kojuro didn't mention that Masamune had not faced the famed strategist directly, but since Ujiyasu was part of the coalition it technically counted as a victory for Masamune. He also wanted to subtly remind those present that Masamune had fought hard to earn what he had gained; while they hadn't actually done anything yet.

Takakage however was not impressed. "Oh, but did you capture Kanbei, is he dead now?"

"No." Kojuro admitted casually, unnerving Takakage as he didn't lose his cool. "But if we had, it would make the rest of our battles so boring."

He really had to hide his smirk now; casually dropping that sentence would certainly change everyone's perspective.

"Sometimes, it's not enough to simply know history. You have to become it." Motonari muttered to himself; a phrase he was known to use often. "Would Masamune recognize my claim as Shogun?"

Kojuro nodded. "As long as his claim to Tohoku and his autonomy are recognized."

"I see. Well, I suppose that is fair enough." Motonari remarked.

However before he could formally announce any recognition of the alliance a messenger hurried up to him.

"Your Lordship!" He yelled. "An army is approaching, it's the Tokugawa!"

Motonari sighed. "About time, I knew Ieyasu would do this. He certainly took longer than I expected. Well, I better go and meet him. Forgive me master Katakura, but I must deal with this first."

Kojuro nodded in acceptance and even decided to accompany the Mori as they set out.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Tense Negotiations

**Samurai Warriors: Countermoves and Gambles**

Chapter 3 of my Samurai Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Tense Negotiations**

Kojuro Katakura sat on a horse he had loaned from the Mori, tensely watching the unfolding scene. He felt as if something terrible was about to happen, particularly about this upcoming meeting. Motonari sat at the head of the forces he had brought forth to the meeting, with his sons riding directly behind him. A few of his most loyal retainers were also nearby but the rest were soldiers. They had been brought to provide protection; a simple precaution, one they knew Ieyasu would take too.

They were waiting for Ieyasu to approach with his escort, in order for the negotiations to begin. They could see Ieyasu's camp, not too far from the shore. It was considerably smaller than Motonari's, but no less orderly.

A column of riders was rapidly approaching them, about the same size as Motonari's escort. As they approached those gathered began to discern the individuals present. Namely Mototada Torii, Naomasa Ii, Tadakatsu Honda, and his children. Ieyasu himself rode at the front, fully clad in armour and even bearing his famous helmet. Another figure was with Ieyasu, one none of the Mori recognized.

He appeared to be a monk of sorts, although his red robes were more billowing than any monk's robes anyone else had seen. His face was hidden behind a black mask; the only recognizable symbol of his profession was the monks' staff he carried in a manner similar to a spear. From within the dark mask, only the monk's coal black eyes could be seen matching his long black hair tied which was tied into a ponytail.

Attention finally shifted from the unknown monk to Ieyasu as the column stopped, Ieyasu now sitting mere feet away from Motonari. The contrast between the two men could not be greater and not just through their appearance. Their expressions too were completely different; Motonari was calm, collected and relaxed, as if he was meeting an old acquaintance rather than a potential rival. Ieyasu on the other hand was glaring as if offended by something.

"Ieyasu. I must admit, I thought you'd be here sooner." Motonari remarked calmly.

Ieyasu merely shook his head. "I am not in the mood for your jokes Motonari; you know why I am here."

Motonari sighed sadly. "So serious and business like; that's always been your greatest failing Ieyasu, you just can't seem to relax. Perhaps you would like a cup of tea before we begin negotiations." Ieyasu growled slightly before composing himself.

"I have raised an army and I am determined to stand against the corrupt Shogun-"

"Last time I checked the Shogun was in Kyoto, not in my camp." Motonari replied. _"Though that will be remedied eventually."_

Ieyasu nodded. "I am aware. However you have also declared yourself as the rightful Shogun in an attempt to rob me of what is mine."

"Our father has just as much right as you do, Ieyasu!" Takakage burst out, glaring daggers at him. "You act as if you alone have the right to the Shogunate; but if what you've said about Senhime's children is true, then our father has every right to claim the Shogunate himself."

Ieyasu drew himself up. "The laws of inheritance are clear; they come from how close the relative is to the deceased. I agree I am a mere distant relative to Yoshiaki, but Motonari is an even more distant more. I have the greatest claim!"

The tension grew thick and it was clear someone from either side was close to boiling point.

Kojuro decided now would be a good time to intervene before things got out of hand.

"Master Ieyasu, that view of succession is surely outdated by now." He remarked calmly; reasonably. "Surely, it's better suited to have someone in a position because of their skills. Would you say you'd make a better Shogun than Motonari?"

Ieyasu glared at Kojuro. "I thought I recognized you, that upstart Masamune's strategist. This does not concern you; I'll deal with Masamune in time. That thief will not steal the land from me."

"Well, I think we know why I'd make a better Shogun." Motonari remarked calmly. "I'm at least willing to let the Date have their autonomy."

"Spineless." Ieyasu spat before rounding on Kojuro again. "As for your comment Katakura; I have more than just the right of inheritance on my side. Is that not so, Tenkai?!"

The monk who had sat stoically silent this whole time, stirred as his name was revealed.

"Indeed." He said in a resonating voice. "I, Tenkai Nankobo, have already read the Heavens and their wills. By divine right, Ieyasu Tokugawa is to become the true Shogun."

Tenkai then raised his staff, his voice suddenly more powerful. "He has been chosen by the Heavens and those who stand in his way, shall all be crushed!"

Even as he spoke a sudden peal of thunder sounded directly overheard. A few of those present baulked at this, but not Motonari.

Motonari merely glanced up at the sky, the monk and started to clap.

"A magnificent display, but drama will not enough to seize the country Ieyasu." He stated calmly. "I do not wish it to come this way, but it's clear you'll accept nothing less than us surrendering and everyone bowing to you. I cannot allow that to happen."

Ieyasu sighed heavily. "So, it is battle then... I had hoped a man of your intellect would see reason, but sadly, you've proven me wrong. We shall fight tomorrow, at dawn."

With that Ieyasu turned and rode away with his men. Tenkai stayed behind, however, and fixed Motonari with a penetrating gaze.

"Think of your sins Motonari." He said with eerie calm. "They will be visiting you eventually."

He then turned and rode after the column. Motonari sighed heavily.

"Well, this didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped." He shook his head and added. "Ieyasu's a changed man; ever since his son Nobuyasu... and ever since that monk Tenkai appeared in his service."

Kojuro thought for a moment. "Both events happened at roughly the same time... I think might be a connection there. The monk taking advantage of Ieyasu's grief to change him, to harden his heart."

"It's an interesting theory, but nothing other than that without evidence, I'm afraid." Motonari replied sadly.

He then gave orders and the men rode back to camp, ready for the battle that was to come the following morning.

As they rode back Motonari turned to Kojuro.

"I must apologize Master Katakura." He said sadly. "But due to this battle, I cannot take time to give any depth of thought to your Lord's offer."

Kojuro nodded. "I understand, but I cannot simply stay here, I-"

Motonari shook his head. "No, you will be, I wish you to see just what I'm capable of. That would allow you to give the most accurate report to your lord when you return."

Kojuro supressed a sigh; he had to admit, Motonari was indeed as good as they said. He had managed to take advantage of things so Kojuro couldn't leave without his blessing. Yet what he said was also very true.

So he shook his head and shrugged. "As you wish; it seems a very reasonable idea."

Motonari nodded and so Kojuro was sent to a tent where he could stay for the night as the preparations began to get underway. However in the midst of them was some surprising news. An unexpected envoy had arrived from the Shogunate. He claimed to come bearing a message for Kojuro Katakura. While many of the Mori were eager to kill or capture him, Motonari gave orders to leave him be, especially since he travelled as merely an envoy.

He would not sully the honour of his clan by attacking a messenger. Kojuro was still awake when word reached him and was therefore surprised to hear this; he was also shocked when he saw the messenger was in fact none other than the Oda traitor; Toshiie Maeda.

In the Tokugawa camp, Ieyasu seethed.

"That usurper dares to stand against me!" He growled. "I tried to make him see reason, yet he throws it back in my face!"

Tadakatsu spoke carefully, trying to calm his lord down. "We are in a tight situation my Lord; we are facing a much larger army and Motonari's aptitude for strategy is unmatched by anyone here."

Ieyasu shook his head. "Don't think I don't know this Tadakatsu; if we are to have any chance we must tread lightly."  
It was then Tenkai entered.

"You worry far too much Ieyasu. I told you; this is Heaven's will. You shall emerge victorious here, I shall ensure it." He stated calmly.

Tadakatsu turned to glare suspiciously at the monk. "Is that so master Tenkai? Then, tell us how you plan to have Heaven remove the entire Mori Army from Motonari's side. How do you intend to win us this battle?"

Tenkai walked closer and, standing before Ieyasu, spoke, his voice suddenly becoming more powerful and deep. "We shall not even need to fight; we shall split the Mori Army. The weaker willed shall join us, while the others shall languish here in Chugoku until we return to destroy them after claiming the Shogunate. All we have to do is kill Motonari."

"Motonari is surrounded by a massive army and heavily guarded." Mototada Torii growled.

Tenkai shook his head. "Yet we have the perfect means to get into the camp and kill him; where a whole army might fail, a single man can succeed. For every task is the perfect tool, and for every tool, a task."

Ieyasu nodded, knowing what Tenkai was referring to now.

"Hanzo."

Hanzo materialized behind Ieyasu, and with only that one word understood his master's intent. He then bowed and vanished back into the shadows.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. A Desperate Gamble

**Samurai Warriors: Countermoves and Gambles**

Chapter 4 of my Samurai Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgiel2013: Thanks :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, well, sorry but the evil cliffhanger strikes again, Motonari's fate won't be revealed yet.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**A Desperate Gamble**

Ranmaru Mori stood by the door of the inn they had stayed at, gradually becoming more and more tense as he scanned the area for any disturbances. They were preparing to leave, but after the incident with Gracia they were sure to take no chances, including paying the innkeeper for his silence. Ranmaru looked back into the inn to observe Mitsuhide, who busy conversing with Toshimitsu and Hanbei.

He guessed they were planning their next move. Which probably had to do something with the letter that Murashige's servants delivered to them in the middle of the night. Ranmaru had overheard Mitsuhide talking about it with the Spaniard; Pedro, he thought his name was. The former page glanced towards the usually vibrantly dressed foreigner, who had changed into a darker red that was more suitable for travel, the man being busy talking with Katsuie and No.

He then looked around the room again and noticed that three of their group were not present; Takatora Todo, Musashi Miyamoto and Gracia. Takatora soon showed himself, however, entering the inn while Ranmaru was busy looking in, and walked straight up to Mitsuhide. Ranmaru watched the man, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. The boy did not trust Takatora, not at all. The man may have been a skilled swordsman, but he was untrustworthy, due for his reputation for having very shaky allegiances, especially when money or power was involved.

A loud clang from behind the alley got his attention, and Ranmaru darted from his self-appointed position as sentry to investigate. Fortunately it was only Gracia, and Musashi, the former having dropped the latter's oversized sword while inspecting it. The scruffy swordsman had joined them shortly after saving Gracia from the bandits who had attacked her, after Mitsuhide nearly crushed the man to death in gratitude for saving his daughter. It was clear he was standing nearby as a bodyguard for her. Ranmaru could not blame him, but still; a strange feeling of hot anger sprung in his chest at that.

"That's supposed to be my duty... Lord Mitsuhide appointed me as her protector." He thought harshly before realizing what he was doing. "What is wrong with me? I'm overreacting; we're all trying to protect Gracia." After calming down he went back to the inn door, unnoticed by the two, and not before long the two entered. With everyone gathered in the inn, Mitsuhide decided it was time to disclose the next step.

"I see we're all here." Mitsuhide remarked. "We have to leave Sakai now. We're heading for Yamato, we have a potential ally there." Ranmaru noticed that Mitsuhide seemed edgy; almost worried. The others noticed it too and Hanbei sighed.

"You might as well get it over with Mitsuhide; they're going to ask anyway." He remarked.

Mitsuhide nodded grimly. "Very well... we are going to seek the aid of Hisahide Matsunaga."

Apart from Pedro and Gracia, both of who were ignorant of the man, everyone either tensed or flinched.

"You're seriously considering going to him?" Katsuie growled.

Mitsuhide shook his head. "This isn't the time or place to explain things. We have to go now, before anyone comes looking for us. I'll explain along the way." So the group conceded and followed him out of the inn.

They finally left Sakai behind, managing to avoid any further encounters with bandits or indeed anyone. After looking around carefully to ensure they were alone Mitsuhide decided now was as good a time as any to explain.

"Alright; I know you are wary and for good reason." He stated. "Hisahide has more than earned his reputation, and we know he usually looks out for himself first."

Musashi quirked an eyebrow, confused. "So why are we going to this guy then?"

Mitsuhide answered immediately. "He would be a strong ally, he has a powerful army and a good position in Yamato. Murashige sent me a letter last night, stating that Hisahide fears he would have no future under the Shogunate. Murashige proposed that he join forces with us, and Hisahide wants to see us before he makes his decision."

"Rather convenient wouldn't you say?" No remarked with a smirk.

Mitsuhide narrowed his eyes and seemed to struggle to compose himself. "We're going. This is a risk we have to take; it may be our only chance to get another foothold without bloodshed. I know we must be wary, but to an extent at least. Let's trust Hisahide and believe he is willing to join us because he is at risk."

The group silently consented and so continued onwards. As they walked Pedro spoke quietly to Mitsuhide, both of them leading the way, Pedro's bodyguards just behind him. After walking in the middle of the group for a while, Gracia fell back to where Ranmaru was, just ahead of Katsuie who was bringing up the rear.

Ranmaru was surprised by Gracia's sudden appearance at his side.

"G-Gracia." He gasped.

He noticed she looked worried about something; luckily it soon became clear what it was.

"Ranmaru, who is Hisahide and why is everyone so scared of him?"

Ranmaru bit his lip; Gracia seemed to handle the rigors of travel really well, without complaint. It had made him forget just how sheltered her life had truly been.

He pondered briefly how best to word his reply. "Hisahide Matsunaga is a Daimyo, like Lord Murashige, he controls most of northern Yamato. He... has a bit of reputation for being treacherous." Katsuie scoffed.

"A bit? He killed the Shogun's grandfather, betrayed the Miyoshi, then betrayed Lord Nobunaga twice and now is considering whether or not to betray the current Shogun. He'll probably betray us too."

By the time Katsuie was finished she was staring in awe.

"We're... we're going to see this man and try and get him to help us?" She asked; clearly amazed.

Ranmaru nodded. "Like your father said, it's a risk, but if it pays off, we'll have a real chance. He's a strong warrior and we just need to convince him that we're the best option for him. It's the same with Pedro." Ranmaru saw a strange look cross over Gracia's face as she looked over at the Spaniard. But he didn't comment on it, they would be approaching the border soon and would need to be on their guard.

Luckily they were able to circumvent any border patrols by reaching a village situated on the border. This gave them some room to move without having to be constantly watching for soldiers. The people in the village always reacted in a predictable way when soldiers were around so they'd be forewarned. As they walked through the village however a lone female voice caught their attention, particularly as it was addressing them.

"Hold weary travellers; I would speak with you."

They turned and saw the speaker. It was a young black haired girl, clad in white robes and carrying a short staff.

"And who might you be?" Pedro asked suspiciously; glaring at the girl.

The girl showed no signs of concern however at his reaction to her presence. "I am Yoshino; I must speak with one of you, for you are in grave danger." Pedro scoffed.

"We already know that."

"This girl wears the garb of the seers." Mitsuhide remarked. "We would be wise to hear her out."

Pedro shook his head. "Fine, if you want to waste time with phoney mystics then do so. Just so long as we reach our destination." With that the others stepped forwards; standing close to Yoshino as she observed each of them carefully.

What happened was quite sudden; she had been observing them carefully. Her gaze turned to Mitsuhide, then suddenly her eyes went completely white and she gasped. Clearly in the hold of some vision she spoke. Her voice was suddenly stranger, as if two people were speaking at once.

"Beware Mitsuhide Akechi!" She said sharply. "Beware, for you have the aura of doom around you."

Mitsuhide stepped back, startled. "Wh-what, but, that's-"

Her still white eyes focused on him as she spoke again. "The future is grim for you; for three betrayals shall you know, 'ere your destiny has run its course. One for gold, one for blood and one for love."

Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Yoshino's eyes returned to normal and she shook her head.

"I... that's the only the second time in my life that's happened. What could it mean?" She muttered to herself.

Mitsuhide looked startled. "Wait, you mean you don't know, but what you said to me?"

But it was clear they weren't going to get an answer out of her. Yoshino had begun to walk off, still muttering to herself; looking pale and worried.

"I told you; mere babble and pointless showcasing." Pedro remarked.

His words however did not convince the others, even as they continued their journey. They were worried that Yoshino's words would come true. They feared for Mitsuhide, wondering just what he would find himself facing first.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chance Encounter

**Samurai Warriors: Countermoves and Gambles**

Chapter 5 of my Samurai Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chance Encounter**

The Shogunate camp at the crossroads of Sekigahara lay just off the crossroads themselves. As it was late at night, most of them were asleep, excluding those who had been placed on guard duty. Two such guards sat on a fallen tree near the camp. They were cold and sat with their helmets off, their spears on their laps. It was clear they were miserable.

"What did we do to get guard duty?" One of them grumbled.

The other shook his head. "Quiet. Do you want someone to hear you? Besides, this is an important duty."

The first turned to him and scowled. "Important? We're not in any danger. All the fighting is going on at Gifu; the Oda have been expelled from here. This is pointless."

"Something you should always remember boy; there is always danger for armies in the field. Yes the Oda are gone, but what if there are bandits around? We need to be constantly alert."

The younger man shook his head and sighed. "Fine, point taken. But still... No sane bandit would attack us tonight; it's too cold for them."

The older one sighed and opened his mouth. Before he could reply he froze, though, hearing rustling leaves. He stood up, clutching his spear.

"Speak of the Devil..." He muttered in a hoarse whisper. "You three, follow me!" he then addressed the three other men in the squad, who were looking over the entrance to the camp. The five neared the tree line, weapons ready, expecting a few bandits to pop out. What came out was far worse.

Masamune sat on his horse, situated in the woods, observing the camp grimly. He then heard a loud growl and the startled cries that followed. He knew then the wolf he had borrowed from Kotaro had begun its work. He then pulled out a pistol and fired a single round into the air, sending the signal to the others.

"Attack!"

He drew his sabre and charged with the rest of his army. Shingen's cavalry was the first to arrive, easily tearing through the fabric that served as a wall, and mowing down any shocked soldiers that were running to the front of the camp to confront the approaching Date.

Masamune himself had gotten to the front of the charge, and cut down the two nearest soldiers before whipping out his pistols and firing on any soldiers that came within sight. His arquebusiers followed up behind him and opened fire as well, unleashing volley after volley on the now retreating soldiers.

The swordsmen rushed in after the retreating soldiers and officers, who were know amassing in the centre of the camp. Masamune charged forward himself, sabre now drawn once again. After cutting down a hapless squad, an officer armed with a spear tried to ward him off. He swung his sword to parry the thrust, cut off the head of the spear and the hit the officer in the temple with the hilt of his blade. He looked down at the unconscious man, only to be disappointed that it was not the commander.

"I'll give a castle to the man who captures the enemy commander!" he shouted. That seemed to encourage his troops even more, and before long the surviving Shogunate forces were huddled into a crude circle, surrounded on all sides.

Before Masamune could shout for them to surrender, a lone officer, presumably the commander charged out and tried to take the boy's head. He merely sidestepped and hit him on the back of the head with his pistol, knocking the man out. At seeing their commander fall so easily, the rest of the soldiers threw down their arms.

By the time dawn broke, the battle was over; the hostages secure. Masamune walked through the camp; observing as his men began moving the dead; attempting to at least give their brave opponents an honourable burial. It was then his gaze was drawn to the area the wolf had made its first attack.

He could see a small crowd had gathered; he hurried over, admittedly curious. He found the two guards the wolf had been sent to attack. The older one was dead; but the younger one still lived. However he was wounded. Masamune got closer; noting that the people tending to him were not Shogunate forces, or even his own men.

They looked like civilians, the same civilians he had seen tending to the few of his men who had been injured. He guessed these people were locals and healers; having no allegiances simply treating the injured as they found them. One however caught his eye; the one surveying his worst wound.

It was a young woman, no older than he was; she had rather messy dark brown hair, similar coloured eyes and pale skin. She was clad in a plain brown kimono. Yet when she lifted her head up Masamune froze. He was struck by the girl's appearance. Yet there was something else about her; some kind of strength that seemed to be deep inside her. It caused a strange stirring in his chest that he couldn't understand. Yet was not altogether unpleasant.

The young woman shook her head.

"It's no good, there's no way to save it." She said; referring to the man's injured leg. "It'll have to come off."

The young soldier gasped. "No, please, surely you don't have to-"

She looked at him severely. "I do, or it will get infected and you'll die."

Masamune bit his lip; this man was injured because of him. The least he could do was help these people do what they had to do to save his life. It was quite clear after all this man wasn't a typical solider. He knelt down and helped the other healers hold the man down. He noticed the young woman look up at him; a strange look of hostility crossed her face before she resumed getting ready to cut off the man's leg.

"Please no." He whimpered. "I don't want to be a cripple." That sent a pang through Masamune's heart and he found himself talking to the soldier.

"Do you have a family?"

The soldier looked at him in disbelief before nodding.

"Then you'll be alright, they'll take care of you... I know it." He paused and then, seeing the questioning looks, explained. "My brother is a cripple. Broke both his legs and his back, we've done everything we can to make his life more comfortable."

The woman got to work removing the leg; with the others holding him down. Masamune ensured the man had something to bite on to avoid biting his tongue off. Finally the matter was done and the whimpering man was loaded onto a cart to be taken home, which turned out to be nearby.

As the group of healers made preparations to leave, Masamune turned to the young woman.

"I don't believe we've been introduced." He said, removing his helmet. "I'm Masamune Date…"

She looked at him, that hostile expression on her face again. "I know who you are; you're the one responsible for all this carnage here. You're the one responsible for the dead, the injured, for that man losing his leg."

Masamune was taken aback by this; yet surprisingly stayed his tongue. Normally if someone dared speak to him like that, he would berate them. Yet somehow he couldn't bring himself to do so with this girl.

"Yet still believing that, you cared for my injured me too." He pointed out.

"My duty is to heal suffering wherever I find it; I don't ask who someone serves before healing them." She replied primly; she then explained. "I'd think about how you go about your battles Masamune Date. That man was just a farmer, drafted into the army, a lot of your opponents are; yet you would slaughter them like animals."

Masamune sighed. "In war, man is as unselective as nature."

The woman merely shook her head and began to walk towards the cart.

Determined to at least try and show he wasn't as cruel as she clearly thought he was, he called after her.

"You know, that man was lucky you were here." He tried to sound cheerful, even grateful.

Her only response was to reply. "Well, he was unlucky you were."

With that she sat on the back of the cart, watching him with a sardonic smirk as they rode away. Masamune sighed and turned away, shaking his head.

'What a remarkable woman; I've never met anyone quite like her.' He thought to himself, smiling. 'I never even found out her name. Shame, she's certainly beautiful and so fiery, I've never…Wait, I shouldn't be thinking like that, I'm to marry Shingen's daughter remember.'

Catching himself he quickly tried to focus; but despite his efforts, thoughts of that remarkable young woman remained in his head.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Hideyoshi's First Move

**Samurai Warriors: Countermoves and Gambles**

Chapter 5 of my Samurai Warriors story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it; yeah, well, one of them will happen in this story. She simply had a vision, remember how Mitsuhide described her, she is a seeress. Glad you liked her, you'll find out more about her in the next Northern Alliance chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Hideyoshi's First Move**

Hideyoshi absentmindedly looked out at the streets of Kyoto from his balcony, eyes darting from person to person as they went about their business. Having been in the capital for three days, Hideyoshi had been silently testing the political waters to see what his first move should be. As he had suspected; Hidemaru Yamana, the captain of the guard, was little more than Senhime's puppet. He had been given his position by her and it had been he who had led the attack on Nobunaga.

'He'll be the first to go. For both my sake and Lord Nobunaga's.'

The monkey of a man then smirked; he had already set up his plans in order to secure the downfall of Hidemaru Yamana.

He smiled as he pondered what he had discovered. 'Nene has really excelled herself this time. Digging up all this dirt on the captain of the guard.'

Hideyoshi had already arranged things so that he and Hidemaru would have dinner tonight. The excuse being simply to get to know each other better, since they would be working together; given Hideyoshi's duties which involved the defence of the city in the event of an attack. Hideyoshi however had his own plans, thanks to the evidence Nene had gathered; there was nothing Senhime could do to save Hidemaru. Not without undermining her authority even more.

He had discovered that the city guard were outraged when Hidemaru's actions and his taking of bribes were revealed. Once the corrupt man was removed, he would be one step closer to seizing power himself. He turned away from the window and spoke quietly.

"Is everything ready Nene?" He asked.

His wife appeared in front of him and nodded. "Yes darling. I took the liberty of inviting Master Hidemaru myself. He agreed to come and should be arriving soon."

Hideyoshi nodded. "Good, does everyone know what to do?"

She nodded in confirmation and he smiled widely. Nene quickly left to fetch Kiyomasa and Masanori for their part. Hideyoshi began walking back to his room where the servants had set everything up. Magoichi was waiting outside, leaning against the doorpost.

"So, are we all set?" The mercenary asked with a grin.

Hideyoshi nodded. "Yes; although I must be absolutely certain when everyone is in position."

Magoichi shrugged and clarified. "Well, that's what you agreed with Mitsunari wasn't it? He'd give you some signal to tell you we're all ready."

"Yep. Now, get to work. We have no time to waste."

With that Hideyoshi headed into the rooms he had prepared for this occasion. He nodded in satisfaction; the dinner was more of a feast and set up perfectly. Everything was all set; now he just needed to wait for Mitsunari and Hidemaru to arrive.

He did not have to wait long as Mitsunari arrived and took up his place. Not too long after that, Hidemaru arrived and approached the table.

"Ah, Master Hidemaru, thank you for joining me tonight." Hideyoshi said casually, doing his best to make his rehearsed speech adlibbed. The less the man suspected, the better.

Hidemaru nodded and sat down. "Thank you Lord Hideyoshi; this is quite a generous feast."

He nodded and they began their meal. Hideyoshi decided to ask something that had been bothering him before springing his trap. Mitsunari filled their cups and as they ate Hideyoshi took his chance.

"So... I need to ask; are the rumours I've been hearing true?"

The rumours had all involved select members of the populace being murdered. All young people; none older than seventeen, the youngest merely a four month old baby. Hidemaru shook his head.

"I'm afraid so." He said darkly, almost morosely. "Not a pleasant job, but it had to be done."

Hideyoshi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, killing babies is a job now?"

Hidemaru looked uncomfortable but still gave a reply. "I don't question my orders, I just follow them."

"Who gave you orders like that?" Hideyoshi gasped, genuinely shocked.

Hidemaru shook his head. "Who do you think?"

Hideyoshi sighed, he should have guessed; but why would Senhime want these people dead? He had no time to consider that yet though. While pouring Hidemaru another drink, Mitsunari suddenly stumbled, spilling the drink and covering Hidemaru's hand.

"Watch it boy!" Hidemaru growled.

Hideyoshi sighed. "Thank you Mitsunari, we can pour our own drinks from here."

"Yes my lord."

Mitsunari left the room; Hideyoshi remained composed but inside; he was smirking. That strange bout of clumsiness was the signal; everything was ready now.

So, after a brief silence, Hideyoshi spoke up.

"Tell me Master Yamana; what exactly occurred regarding Lord Nobunaga?"

Hidemaru shook his head. "He came up with some crazy scheme, tried to bribe me into helping him."

Hideyoshi then played his first card. "Unaware you had already been bribed?"

"Are you drunk Monkey?!" Yamana burst out, shocked. "How dare you accuse me…?"

"I can accuse you of a lot; I've found quite a few sudden burst of income in your accounts, as well as records of other... illicit activities you've been involved in." Hideyoshi revealed. "That's why the decision has already been made."

At that point, Magoichi, Masanori and Kiyomasa entered. Hidemaru froze; his anger evaporating and being replaced by fear.

"What is this?!"

Hideyoshi casually sipped his drink. "Your arrest. My two friends here will be escorting you away from the city. As for the position of captain of the guard, meet your replacement; Magoichi Saika."

"You'll never get away with this Monkey!" Hidemaru yelled. "I have powerful friends, her Ladyship-"

Hideyoshi cut him off. "Will not be helping you. Please get him out of here, before someone makes a scene."

Despite his efforts, Hidemaru was dragged from the room and expelled from the city forthwith. The whole formal matters had to be taken care of, but for all intents and purposes, Magoichi was now captain of the city guard. Though he initially turned down the offer, preferring to be paid in gold rather than titles, all Hideyoshi had to do was tell him "that the ladies love a man in a uniform" to convince him.

The following day, despite Senhime's obvious displeasure; Hidemaru's bribes were exposed, excluding the ones Senhime had paid him. Following this, his dismissal was made formal while Magoichi was formally made captain of the guard.

Senhime knew all too well that this was Hideyoshi making a bid for power; but as he had convinced the council that he would be the best replacement due to his experience and ties with the Saika Rifle Brigade there was nothing she could do. Yet.

So she left in a suppressed anger while the council started talking about pressing matters.

"We shall need to strengthen the walls, the towers, the gates... everything." Fujinaga summarised.

Hideyoshi sighed. "So then why are we letting the Little Tyrant expand the palace instead? And at the cost of twenty-thousand gold to boot."

Fujitaka then asked something which shocked and worried Hideyoshi. "Can the Shogunate afford such extravagance?"

All eyes turned to Toshiie, who had all the books his predecessor had used set before him. He shrugged, as if the same question had been asked hundreds of times before.

"I'll have to borrow the money." He sighed. "We already owe the Kuroda five-hundred thousand gold, what's another twenty-thousand?"

Hideyoshi gaped, scarcely able to believe what he was hearing. "Ar-Are you saying the Shogunate is half a million gold in debt!?"

Toshiie sighed louder and shook his head. "No, we are a million gold in debt; not counting compound interest. We owe half of it to the Kuroda, the rest we owe to the Ikko-Ikki sect here in Kyoto and to the Chinese."

Hideyoshi was stunned at how bad things were.

Finally he found his voice again.

"How could this have happened?"

Fujinaga shook his head sadly. "Lord Yoshiaki had... champagne tastes. Nobunaga tried to create a budget, but Lord Yoshiaki got around that by borrowing money. Something Yoshitsune's seemed to have picked up."

Hideyoshi groaned; this was going to be harder than he thought. With such problems, it was going to be even more difficult to carry out the tasks he had to do, let alone take control of the Shogunate.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Waiting at the Crossroads

**Samurai Warriors: Countermoves and Gambles**

Chapter 8 of my Samurai Warriors story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you liked that, hope you continue to do so :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Waiting at the Crossroads**

Masamune sighed; it had been three days since he had occupied Sekigahara. He kept up a show of force, making sure that word of his presence could reach Echizen. This was all a big gamble he knew, but he felt it was worth it. For unless he completely misjudged Yoshikage Asakura, having enemies on his doorstep would make him panic. From the crossroads, Masamune had a straight route to Ichijodani Castle. If they could put enough pressure on Yoshikage; then he would cave, rather than fight and put himself at risk; he would surrender.

That was the plan anyway, but for it to work; Masamune had to keep up this show of force. He had to make it seem like he was simply waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. As such his men were constantly ready, weapons to hand. Shingen was doing much the same, frequently having his cavalry act as a reconnoitring force. Masamune however had something else on his mind. He needed to ensure that the Shogunate knew just what it was he wanted, that they took him seriously. Therefore he sat with some of his men in his commander's tent; before them was a Kuroda prisoner. Masamune observed the man carefully; he was said to be a second or third cousin of Nagamasa Kuroda. Yet there was very little family resemblance.

Shaking his head Masamune spoke. "Junichi Kuroda."

The man stiffened at the mention of his name and waited.

He was fighting hard not to tremble. He knew these men all by their fearsome reputations and he was now their prisoner.

Masamune then spoke; chasing his words carefully. "You have been chosen for an important task. You are to carry my demands to Kyoto and present them to those ruling there."

Junichi swallowed and nodded, waiting as Masamune spoke.

"My demands are as follows; the Shogunate recognizes that Tohoku; Kanto, Mino and any other provinces which we claim are exempt from Shogunate rule. They agree to a complete cease of hostilities against us and do not impede our sovereignty. We also wish the remains of Nobunaga and Nobutada Oda to be returned to Mino for proper burial."

Junichi bowed. "I-I will carry these demands to Kyoto my Lord; rest assured."

"Good, you best start right away; know that it won't matter if you don't deliver them, we'll just continue our campaign. I believe we've yet to be actually defeated in the field."

He said that last part to Shingen casually, wording it almost like a question.

Shingen smiled and nodded. "Indeed; the only 'defeat' if you can call it that, was Ujiyasu's battle against Kanbei, but then, we never intended to go and win that one."

There were smirks all around from the gathered men. Finally Junichi left, carrying the demands with him. There was silence as those gathered in the tent left, to resume their duties. Only Shingen and Masamune now remained in the tent. Shingen shook his head, lightly brushing a finger over one side of his moustache.

Finally he broke the silence.

"You know they're not going to accept that, right?" He inquired. "They'll never give in to your demands."

Masamune nodded. "I know that. I just thought I'd let them see how easy it would be for them to stop this senseless waste of life. If they could just swallow their pride."

Shingen nodded; he couldn't deny the logic in Masamune's decision. "Too bad they won't see it that way; but I do agree; they know it's an option. But waiting for a Kuroda to swallow their pride is like waiting for the sun to rise in the west."

Masamune did not reply to that; he had something else he planned to do. He had heard the rumours and a few others besides. He wanted to see what he could get in terms of real answers. He crossed through the camp to the cages where the prisoners were kept. Once he reached the one he wanted he opened it and stepped inside. From the floor the dishevelled, unshaven, filthy man looked up at him sardonically.

"Well, well, Masamune Date, the great liberator." Nagamasa Kuroda mocked. "How pleasant of you to visit."

Masamune eyed him with distaste, shaking his head. He would have thought the realization that he and his army had been tricked in Mino, as well as the imprisonment would have mellowed Nagamasa. No such luck, he was the same as ever it seemed.

Nagamasa Kuroda grinned, looking ready to talk again. But Masamune cut him off.

"I didn't come here to listen to you prattle mindlessly." He snapped. "I have questions for you."

Nagamasa quirked an eyebrow but said nothing, waiting.

Masamune shook his head. "It would seem, based on some statements, that not only are Senhime's children not Yoshiaki's…but you know who the real father is?"

Nagamasa rolled his eyes at that. "Oh and you expect me to tell you. Besides, what's to stop me lying, what's to say that these claims are even true? If they are, how convenient for Ieyasu; the very man who revealed them."

Masamune sneered. "Say what you will; it matters little to me. I've sent an envoy with my demands; if they're met, I might be convinced to release you."

"You think just because of all your success that we're scared of you, that you have a chance." Nagamasa spat. "You don't know my father."

"No, but he's starting to know me." Masamune remarked casually.

Nagamasa merely shook his head. "Three victories, don't make you a conqueror."

Masamune smirked at that and replied instantly with a riposte. "It's better than three defeats."

He then left, smirking as he closed the cage. He had the satisfaction of seeing the smug look disappear from Nagamasa's face after saying that.

As he walked back through the camp, someone caught his eye, he smiled as he recognized her. It was the woman from before; he noted that, although it was clean of blood now, she was still wearing the same brown kimono. It seemed to be as much a part of her as her hair. He soon found he was walking towards and that she was doing the same. They stopped, mere feet from each other and she nodded.

"Lord Masamune." She greeted him; her voice rather calm, her animosity strangely absent.

He nodded. "Yes; I…you didn't tell me your name?"

She bowed her head, grimacing slightly. "That's right, I didn't, sorry. I'm Yuki."

Masamune smiled again.

"A pleasure."

"I'll bet." She replied with a rather candid smirk.

Masamune couldn't help but laugh a bit. Then there was an awkward silence before he spoke again. "So; I didn't expect to see you again."

She shrugged. "I may have been a bit impolite on our first meeting, but all the same, I do hope you considered my words."

Masamune nodded and she continued. "I actually came to check your men, the ones I treated."

"Of course." Masamune replied. "Although, I was wondering if…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence since at that moment, someone approached him rapidly, calling his name.

He turned with a sigh and saw it was Yukimura Sanada.

"Masamune, Lord Shingen sent me to find you." He said quickly. "Lady Aya has arrived with the Uesugi reinforcements."

Masamune nodded. "Very well then." He looked over at Yuki reluctantly, she just smiled and nodded. He turned back to Yukimura. "Could you escort Yuki to the tent where the wounded are being cared for. She wishes to check up on the men of ours she treated."

Yukimura agreed and led Yuki to the tent. Masamune, a strange feeling stirring in his chest, made his way to the commander's tent.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. A Dream Extinguished

**Samurai Warriors: Countermoves and Gambles**

Chapter 9 of my Samurai Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**A Dream Extinguished**

Kojuro Katakura glared darkly as he saw Toshiie Maeda, a defector from the Oda, standing in the camp.

"Well, well." He said; his voice barely above a growl. "One of the Oda traitors."

Toshiie frowned at that. "I did what I had to do to."

Kojuro shook his head. "You're a fool to come here. I'm sure the Oda will thank me for taking your head."

With that he raised his weapon. Yet Toshiie remained calm; even smiling, despite the threat to his life. That was enough to intrigue Kojuro; he lowered his weapon and the defector seized his chance.

"I doubt you'll be thanked Katakura; I came here to deliver something your lord asked for."

With that he gestured to his two companions. They came forwards; reverently setting down two large boxes. Noting the hinged lids Kojuro opened then and froze at what he saw.

Toshiie then elaborated. "The remains of Lord Nobunaga and Nobutada Oda; your lord requested them. I decided to circumnavigate the council deliver them to you, so you could take them back when you leave. Please, give him a proper burial."

Kojuro sighed and closed the lids; he merely nodded. Now, he had to talk to Motonari, urgently. So, ignoring Toshiie but giving orders for the remains to be sent to Mino, he left the courtyard. From there he started heading for the commander's tent.

Motonari Mori stood in his tent; his son Takakage helping him with his armour. They were preparing themselves for the coming dawn. At that time they would enter battle with Ieyasu; Motonari wanted to hold a war council before hand to plan their strategy. Yet he couldn't quell a strange feeling of disquiet. Noticing this Takakage spoke.

"Father, what is wrong, you seem disturbed by something?"

Motonari shook his head. "I just can't help but feel... something terrible is about to happen, it is as if... something dark is approaching for us."

There was a brief silence before Takakage laughed. "Father, we hold the advantage here: Ieyasu's army is only a tenth the size of ours; not to mention he has nobody who can match you for strategy."

Motonari shook his head. "Do not be sure Takakage; anything can happen in war. Just because you have a large army, or great strategy does not guarantee victory." He stated firmly.

Takakage's enthusiasm remained undampened however. Just then they heard the tent flap open and both turned quickly. They saw Kojuro approaching them.

"My apologies for the interruption." He said quickly. "I'm afraid something's come up; Toshiie's in the camp."

They nodded, indicating they knew already and confirmed he had come specifically for the reasons he stated.

That was enough for Kojuro. "Then you know that now, I absolutely must return to my Lord; I must fulfil my duty."

"I'm sorry, but you know I cannot allow that." Motonari remarked; turning away.

Kojuro glared, but then, before he could say anything, it happened. There was a short, barely audible gust of wind and then, the candles extinguished.

They all froze and then they heard it.

"Neither seen nor heard." The cold voice intoned.

There was a sound of cutting and an audible choked gurgle. Then the light returned, Takakage and Kojuro caught a brief glimpse of Hanzo before he disappeared. Then they saw him: lying on the ground, his throat cut and clearly dead, was Motonari.

"NO!" Takakage screamed as he ran to his father; turning him over.

But it was too late; there was nothing to be done. Takakage's scream would surely have been heard; before long the place would be swarming with Mori soldiers. Takakage turned his tear streaked face towards Kojuro.

"You saw him too." He growled; before shaking his head. "This is it... I can't believe it's come to this; that murdering beast! You better leave now, before things get ugly."

Kojuro didn't know what else to say so he simply bowed out of respect and left the tent. He began sneaking away and returning to his boat to make his way back to the Northern Alliance camp. He now had to inform his lord that he had failed to secure the support of the Mori; for it was clear that, unlike Motonari, none of the others thought so highly of Masamune and would simply see him as another obstacle to overcome.

The Mori camp was in chaos. Talks of desertion abounded. Takakage and Motoharu met in their father's tent to plan what to do.

"Takakage, you cannot be serious!" Motoharu cried.

Takakage sighed. "We have no choice. Father is dead and Ieyasu has made his will and point explicitly clear. Our army is in no condition to fight him, and were we to do so we would lose a third of our forces to defection in the first few hours. You need to take the soldiers who are planning on defecting and join Ieyasu. At least that way our line will continue no matter what happens."

"Join the man who killed father!? I told you once and I'll tell you again Takakage; no! If you're so sure of Ieyasu's strength then join him yourself!" Takakage sighed.

"One of us has to do it. If I go then Ieyasu will have gained the one thing he doesn't have; a strategist. Please Motoharu; it's for the good of the clan." Motoharu finally nodded his head in a wordless acquiescence.

With that Motoharu turned and walked away; at least half the army left with him. After Motoharu left, Takakage ordered a hasty retreat to Aki.

The moment they returned Takakage gave several sharp orders before rushing into the castle. After searching every room he came to he found the people he was looking for. Takamoto Mori, his older brother, and the youngest of Motonari's children, Takakage's sister, Sayuki.

"Brother; what are you doing back here?" Sayuki asked surprised.

Takakage gasped for breath. "I... father; he, Motoharu..."

Takamoto stood, leaning heavily on his cane to support his crippled leg as he limped forwards.

"Calm down, deep breaths, now tell me what happened." He said kindly, but firmly.

Takakage nodded and began to do so, detailing everything. By the time he was done they were both horrified.

Sayuki shook her head. "How... How could father die?"

Takakage groaned. "I... I failed father. There must have been something else-"

"I am sure you did all you could. Don't worry, we'll fix this." Takamoto replied. "It's time we did things differently; war got us nowhere. So let's use father's real plan... I think it's time we made use of that Shogunate general Toshiie. Let's bring him here."

Toshiie had been caught and forced to accompany the Mori on their retreat. Takakage hurried to follow his brother's orders. It was clear that, whatever he had in mind, they were going to avenge their father's death and claim power, installing the new Mori clan as the Shogunate; without the need to spill blood on the battlefield.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Plots and Revelations

**Samurai Warriors: Countermoves and Gambles**

Chapter 10 of my Samurai Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, uh 4 you mean, they've only just released 4, they haven't even considered 5 yet.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors belong to Koei.

* * *

**Plots and Revelations**

Mitsuhide and his group continued their journey; they had left the village far behind now. However the incident with the priestess would leave Mitsuhide's mind.

'_Three betrayals; surely there's only two left. Toshiie…'_ He began thinking before stopping himself. _'No, she said they would be for gold, love and blood, Toshiie doesn't fit any of those. But, the aura of doom; she wasn't referring to the betrayals. She knows, she's knows about my…illness.'_

Mitsuhide could feel the eyes upon him and knew why they were staring. He said nothing and focused on the road ahead. As such, he was the first to see the obstacle that lay before them.

"Hold." He said suddenly. "The path is blocked ahead."

They all stopped and noted he was right; they were passing through a forest. They had chosen to stick to the path due to the rough terrain of the forest itself. Yet now an overturned cart lay directly across the path, blocking it.

Pedro shook his head. "Crude, messy; easy to move…Where do you suppose they're hiding?"

Mitsuhide nodded grimly; it was just too obvious a trap. Whoever set this ambush either wasn't very skilled, or didn't care if it was obvious. Shaking his head he looked around; but if the person responsible was near, they were well hidden. Cautiously they edged forwards; hoping to remove the obstruction; while staying wary of an impending attack.

As they drew closer; still nothing happened.

"Maybe this ambush was already sprung." Hanbei suggested hopefully. "They just didn't bother to tidy up after themselves."

Sadly that was soon proven false when they heard the movement. Suddenly, with a fierce battle cry, a woman clad in armour emerged from the bushes, sword at the ready. They dodged quickly as she attacked; until finally they had enough distance to see her. Her armour and sword were of the make of western lands; she had chin length blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also glaring with hatred; at the man her attacks had been directed mostly against; Pedro.

"I have found you at last." She growled in a thickly accented voice.

The others were shocked at the familiarity with which she addressed Pedro. They were further shocked when he responded with the same familiarity.

"Well, well, I see you survived." He paused and shook his head. "I have no time for you just, but perhaps…later."

The woman levelled her sword at him. "Never, you will die today!"

Pedro smirked. "Then perhaps; we should do it properly."

"With pleasure, so, will you fight me yourself; or will one of these people champion you?"

Before anyone could reply Takatora stepped forwards; drawing his rapier.

"Allow me." He stated casually. "I will be your opponent, good lady."

The woman frowned and assumed at battle stance, Takatora doing the same. There was a brief moment where neither of them moved before the battle began in earnest.

Gracia watched, amazed; both fighters were exceptionally skilled. The woman seemed to favour brute strength, but Takatora was quick and dodged most of her attacks. She however parried or blocked his return blows with ease. The anger that was fuelling the woman however was clearly working against her, rather than for her. She was using a considerable amount of energy, fighting hard. Takatora however, well Gracia felt like he was holding back. They clashed again and stepped back; the woman stumbled slightly, gasping for breath. That was what Takatora was waiting for; he darted in, dodged her strike and thrust with his rapier. The blow was swift, but not with the intent to kill; the woman gasped however. She leapt back and then lifted her hand up to her cheek, feeling the blood.

"There's more where that came from." Takatora remarked. "I'm just getting warmed up."

The woman's eyes widened at this and she cursed. "I am not such a fool that I'll fight on when I've clearly put myself at a disadvantage. But we will meet again."

With that she turned and ran, disappearing from sight. Takatora smiled dryly as he sheathed his rapier.

"Well that was fun." He remarked blandly.

The others didn't pay much attention to his remark however, as they then all turned to Pedro. Sensing what they were about to say, Pedro held up his hand.

He shook his head. "I know, I know, explanations. Her name is Amalia Van Kyre and well, let's just say my country and hers were at war. I led the battle which resulted in mine winning. She's never forgiven me since, constantly seeking vengeance for it."

The others shared a look; this meant that Amalia would likely start hunting them. However they decided to continue anyway, they were already being hunted after all, what was one more hunter.

Finally however; they reached Hisahide's castle in Yamato; without any further interruptions. One of the guards came forwards.

"Hold; state your business."

Mitsuhide stepped up and spoke. "We seek an audience with Lord Hisahide; it is a matter of great urgency."

The guard looked carefully at Mitsuhide for a moment before lowering his spear. "You must be the people he is expecting, this way."

That was a welcome surprise; Mitsuhide guessed that Murashige must have sent a letter to Hisahide, informing him of their intentions. So they followed the guard and before long they were in the council chamber. Hisahide sat at the head of the chamber; lounging on the mat. The end result of a tea ceremony set before him.

"Welcome honoured guests." Hisahide greeted them. "Such a pleasure; please, be seated."

They took their places and Hisahide sat up straight. "So, what can I do for you; as I understand it, we have some…mutual goals."

Mitsuhide nodded and began to explain everything. Detailing their plans for the Shogunate; their recent movements, introducing Pedro and finally, the letter Murashige sent them, regarding Hisahide. The eccentrically dressed rather unusual man smirked as he heard all this.

"My, my, quite the adventures you've been having." He stated gleefully. "Well, what you offer is certainly preferable to what the Shogunate is attempting to give me."

He then went quiet; silently considering.

Finally, after a long pause he nodded. "Well, it may be I can help you yet; I am willing to accept this offer of yours."

Mitsuhide smiled; relief flooding him. "I am pleased to hear it Lord Hisahide."

"It is late now however; you are free to stay and rest here in the castle." Hisahide offered. "I'll have my servants show you to your rooms."

They all gratefully accepted this offer; their journey had been tiring and so they followed the servants. Hisahide watched them go a small smile on his face. It wasn't until late in the night that Hisahide, walking through the castle corridors, came across one of Mitsuhide's group again. He had found Takatora, standing in the corridor outside his room. He was looking out the window, a bland expression on his face, as if, not really seeing what was outside.

'_He will be perfect; all the others have so many faults that would make them ineffective…but Takatora.'_

Smirking Hisahide approached him. "Having problems sleeping?"

Takatora turned to him. "Not especially, just not tired; I've been far too busy thinking."

"I have something else for you to think about." Hisahide remarked. "An offer, one that might…change things, for everyone. It is an offer that comes with a big reward."

Takatora was quiet for a moment, pondering, he knew what Hisahide meant by big reward. Finally, considering everything, he made up his mind and said the words that would seal his fate.

"I'm listening."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. A Difficult Decision

**Samurai Warriors: Countermoves and Gambles**

Chapter 11 of my Samurai Warriors story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, well, I'll consider it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**A Difficult Decision**

Masamune paced his tent; contemplating; he was still waiting at the crossroads. According to his scouts, things were looking very tense with the Asakura. He could only hope that his long wait would be over soon. The men were getting restless; he was getting restless. He had received reports from Kenshin that the last of the Shogunate troops had pulled out of Mino. The combined forces of the Uesugi and Oda were now occupying the various garrisons and castle. Kanetsugu Naoe; one of Kenshin's retainers was in charge of Gifu's defence. He had also received word from Ujiyasu that the hit and run tactics had been successful. But now their effectiveness was decreased since Keiji Maeda and his men had been deployed to counter them. There were also unconfirmed reports that the Shogunate forces appeared to be moving away from Kiyosu Castle and at this rate it would soon be empty. Masamune had been concerned about that; but recent reports from Ujiyasu had stated that there was no trap he could find and that Kotaro wasn't finding hidden units either. Which meant for some reason they were indeed abandoning the castle. At Ujiyasu's suggestion from his latest message, Masamune decided to take the risk. Once Kiyosu was empty; Ujiyasu would send his army in and occupy the castle himself; with luck they would flush out any Shogunate resistance and claim Owari for the Northern Alliance too.

Just then a messenger entered the tent.

"My Lord; you have a visitor; Master Katakura has returned." He announced.

Masamune's heart leapt, his strategist had returned at last. "Send him in, right away."

The messenger bowed and exited the tent; mere moments later Kojuro entered the tent. Masamune's enthusiasm dropped however when he saw Kojuro's expression. He knew immediately that something went wrong with Kojuro's mission.

"My Lord, I have no excuse, I have failed you." Kojuro remarked grimly.

Masamune sat down heavily and sighed. "What happened Kojuro; did the Mori, did they not…?"

Kojuro shook his head. "No, Motonari was willing to accept your proposal. He was willing to acknowledge your autonomy from the Shogunate, provided you acknowledged his claims to the Shogunate."

"I would have done that; we would both have benefitted from such an agreement." Masamune replied quickly.

Kojuro nodded. "I know, my Lord. But I doubt any of his sons, or any of his retainers would hold such views."

Masamune shook his head. "It's Motonari we…"

Kojuro then explained. "Motonari is dead, my Lord. While I was there…Ieyasu and his men arrived, they threatened battle against Motonari. For 'stealing Ieyasu's rightful inheritance'. But they knew they could not match the vast Mori army. So they cut off it's head."

"What, but…But how?"

Kojuro shook his head distastefully. "Ieyasu sent his shadow to murder Motonari. Right in front of me and his son Takakage. It was nothing but chaos, the Mori army is now divided, many have joined Ieyasu, giving him enough strength to try and attack the capital."

Masamune growled; just when things seemed to be going so well; this had to happen.

He shook his head and groaned.

"Ieyasu would never consent to an alliance with us. Neither would the remaining Mori; we're on our own now."

Kojuro nodded. "Yes my lord, that is true; but we have done well on our own. We still have a chance. Do not give up hope."

Masamune glared. "I have no intentions of giving up. That imbecile; Asakura; he'll surrender before long, then we can begin our next move."

Kojuro nodded and left the tent. Not long afterwards, Masamune found he had another guest; his good friend, Toyohisa.

"I heard what you and Kojuro were saying." He stated. "We had one of our demands fulfilled at least, we have Nobunaga and Nobutada's remains."

Masamune nodded absently. "Good, that should help the Oda at least; but it doesn't help us."

Toyohisa pondered for a moment and then spoke hesitantly. "I…I may have an idea Masamune."

Masamune looked up; saw his friend's expression and sighed.

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to like this?" He asked.

Toyohisa shook his head. "Please, hear me out. You need ships, the Mori won't help you. There's only one place left you can get ships."

Masamune sighed. "Toyohisa; my father explicitly stated that Kyushu…"

"Please Masamune; let me go and speak with my father; he was my grandfather's favourite. He must be Daimyo by now; I'll talk to him, convince him to give us ships."

Masamune thought about it; he would need to give a strong offer to convince the Shimazu of Satsuma after all.

Finally he sighed and nodded.

"I see no other way, very well." He stated. "I will compose a letter for him; I will make an offer to him, granting him the right to join me in declaring autonomy from the Shogunate too."

Toyohisa nodded in acceptance to this and Masamune composed the letter. He gave it to Toyohisa who left at once. He then received his next guest, Aya.

She immediately brought up what he had just done. "That was very foolish move Masamune. How do you know you can trust those men in Kyushu?"

"I trust Toyohisa, he is one of my oldest friends." Masamune replied. "That is enough for me. Now, why are you really here, I assume it wasn't just to meddle in my affairs."

Aya looked at him severely but shook her head. "Very well, you'll be pleased to know Yoshikage Asaukra has sent word, offering his surrender."

"Excellent, I better go and see him then." Masamune remarked with a smirk, as he added. "If this is a ploy, he'll learn why it's a mistake to cross the dragon."

Aya said nothing to that but they both left the tent. Masamune began to ready those men he would be taking to Echizen. Just then he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Lord Masamune."

He turned and smiled when he saw Yuki approaching.

He stood and waited as she approached, eventually stopping in front of him.

"How can I help you?" He asked casually.

She smiled and took a small scroll from her belt. "I heard you were going to Echizen. If it's not too much trouble, could you see if the healer there has any of these materials to spare? I'm running low."

Masamune was on the verge of simply accepting, yet a strange feeling came over him.

So instead he said. "Why not come with us, it'll be no trouble?"

She quirked an eyebrow at that. "Are you sure I won't be in the way?"

"Of course not." He replied at once.

She smiled and nodded. "Very well then, I'll go get my horse and join you."

Masamune nodded, smiling as he too mounted his horse and began to ride with his men. Yuki soon joined them and they headed for Echizen. Masamune couldn't explain it but somehow he felt rather happy, more so than ever before.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Tensions Break

**Samurai Warriors: Countermoves and Gambles**

Chapter 12 of my Samurai Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Tensions Break**

Hideyoshi studiously ignored Yoshitsune Ashikaga's glare. He instead addressed the woman standing before him.

"Lady Oichi; I wish you all the luck in the world." He said politely. "Lord Nagamasa Azai is a fine man, he will be the perfect husband for you."

Oichi nodded; her expression hollow. "Thank you for your kindness, Lord Hideyoshi."

Hideyoshi leaned closer and whispered. "I mean it, he will be good to you. Now you cannot be hurt by that boy anymore, take solace in that at least."

Oichi's eyes widened as she realized just what Hideyoshi had done for her. She nodded, allowing her gratitude to show briefly before reassuming her composed mask. Hideyoshi was glad that this had finally been arranged and was underway. Upon hearing news of the loss of the crossroads, Yoshitsune had ordered members of the Shogunate guard to beat Oichi before the court. He claimed it to be punishment for the Oda's involvement in the attack, even though no Oda troops had been present. Hideyoshi had intervened and saved her and now she was being sent to Omi. As she entered the carriage Hideyoshi glanced back. Yoshitsune now looked enraged; clearly wondering why nobody was raising any objection.

'_Well, this should be a lesson for him, losing his plaything like this.'_ Hideyoshi thought bitterly.

As Oichi's carriage and her escort disappeared from sight; they turned to head back to the palace.

Hideyoshi's mind was preoccupied; they had heard about Ieyasu and the incident with the Mori. This worried him and he knew they would have to begin planning their strategy soon. Just then however, something ahead caught Hideyoshi's attention and he began to tense.

'_This doesn't look good.' _He fretted.

Up ahead, as they were passing through the poor district of Kyoto, a large crowd had gathered. As the procession drew close the crowd began shouting. While not distinct the general message was clear. These people were unhappy, discontent was festering below the surface and they had gathered to protest. Many were hurling insults at Senhime and Yoshitsune. Emiko and Yoshito did not escape the insults either. Hideyoshi watched Yoshitsune worriedly; knowing that if his temper flared up here, it would spell disaster. He cautiously rode closer; ignoring the catcalls of 'Monkey' being thrown at him.

"Listen to these wretches." Yoshitsune snarled. "How dare they assume they can talk about their betters that way and get away with it?"

Hideyoshi moved closer. "Caution, Your Excellency; I would advise you to stay calm; lest you light this powder keg."

Yoshitsune glared at him. "You don't tell me what to do Monkey; this is an unruly rabble of ungrateful peasant scum. Who cares what they think? They're useless."

Hideyoshi couldn't say where it came from. But then Yoshitsune yelped as a large clod of mud, splattered against the side of his face.

Yoshitsune turned in the general direction of the throw.

"Who dares!?" He bellowed. "Hosokawa; I demand you find that dog and bring me his head, now!"

There were shouts from the crowd and then Yoshitsune spoke again.

"Enough, if these scum get in your way Hosokawa; kill them all!"

Tadaoki never even got off his horse. With those words the powder keg was lit and the crowd surged forwards, roaring with rage. Hideyoshi cursed; what had started as an orderly procession to see Oichi off on her trip to Omi, had devolved into a riot.

He grit his teeth as he spurred his horse forwards. "All because of that stupid boy not keeping his temper or minding his tongue."

While the Shogunate guard and City guard had their hands full. Fighting with the crowd; everyone else merely fled. Many didn't make it and fell victim to the crowds rage. Hideyoshi winced as he saw the head of the Ikko-Ikki sect in the capital fall under a crowd of enraged people. The corpulent man a very tempting target for half-starved people blinded by rage. He could hear the sounds of pillaging; burning, rape and murder happening all around.

'_This is out of control.' _He thought to himself as he growled fiercely.

Suddenly his horse panicked and threw him before bolting. He flipped up to his feet and looked around. He cursed himself for not bringing his weapon. However before the crowd could get him, Mitsunari appeared; riding one horse and leading another. Hideyoshi leapt onto the mount and they rode on.

Hideyoshi sighed in relief.

"Perfect timing Mitsunari."

He nodded. "I'm just glad I was in time, my lord. One of the Shogunate guard has been killed, that is his horse you're riding."

Hideyoshi cringed but said nothing. They soon reached and entered the palace; it was safe, heavily guarded. Hideyoshi noted that the riot had been contained to one district; so there was some consolation in that. He joined the crowd that had gathered; while many had fallen, the procession had returned now. Yoshitsune stood glaring.

"Traitors; I'll kill them all."

Enraged beyond all reason, Hideyoshi walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Idiot!" He screamed. "That's what started this in the first place!"

Yoshitsune glared at him. "You can't talk to me like that, I'm the Shogun, you…"

Hideyoshi slapped him again. "Well, now I've hit the Shogun. Your stupidity has cost us greatly; this could've killed us all!"

"When you're both quite finished!" Came Senhime's voice.

They turned and saw her glaring, at both of them. She held Yoshito close to her as she spoke.

"I have something more important for you both to consider…Emiko is still trapped out there; we must rescue her."

Yoshitsune however snorted and left, heading indoors. Appalled by his lack of care for even his own sister, Hideyoshi prepared to take action. Yet it proved unnecessary; for at that moment Tadaoki Hosokawa returned. Carrying a shaken, but thankfully unharmed Emiko with him. So attentions turned to quelling the riot and getting matters under control.

A week later Hideyoshi sat in the council room. Finally all after effects from the riot had been quelled. Still he wasn't in the best of moods; once again he was infuriated at Yoshitsune's stupidity.

He shook his head. _'Even despite being warned, that no army that's fought in Kyoto to defend it has ever won, he insists on fighting here. Yamazaki would have been a better battlefield. Anywhere would have been a better battlefield.'_

Still, all was not lost he felt; he had a plan. He had shared it with the Shogunate council and Senhime and met with their approval; dubious approval by Senhime. Already preparations were underway, they knew when Ieyasu would arrive; all that remained was to ensure that his plan would be viable on the day. To that end he needed a miracle; he needed to know the weather. However Fujitaka had pointed him to someone who actually could predict the weather. He had invited this person here to meet with him. Sure enough, at that moment, the door opened and Mitsunari bowed.

"Lord Hideyoshi, your guest has arrived."

Hideyoshi nodded and Mitsunari showed the young, black haired seeress in.

"Greetings my lady, welcome."

She smiled lightly. "My name is Yoshino, Lord Hideyoshi. You sought me out for a specific purpose, did you not?"

Hideyoshi smirked. "Indeed good lady, I need to know…what the weather will be like, on a certain day."

"The day Ieyasu Tokugawa comes to launch his attack, you mean?"

Hideyoshi was surprised by this but then smirked; he might have guessed, it seemed this girls powers were the real thing. He nodded and waiting while Yoshino worked. He didn't present to understand, he simply waited and hoped.

Finally Yoshino smiled and nodded.

"Indeed; on that day, the winds will blow from the north; the sky will clear and all shall be dry."

Hideyoshi nodded and thanked her. He couldn't help but smile, it was perfect, everything was ready, if what Yoshino said really came true, his plan would work perfectly.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. An Unwelcome Homecoming

**Samurai Warriors: Countermoves and Gambles**

Chapter 13 of my Samurai Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**An Unwelcome Homecoming**

Toyohisa smirked as he stood at the bow of the boat which was taking him to Kyushu. He could see the island now, they were drawing closer, it wouldn't be long before he disembarked. He had already sent a carrier pigeon ahead to announce his return; he was certain he would receive a warm welcome. How could he not, after all, his father Iehisa Shimazu had been a favourite of Lord Takahisa Shimazu. He had been but a child when the Kyushu rebellion was crushed; from there Toyohisa had been taken as a ward of the Date. He had been only a child at the time, but he still remember how there had been talk of his grandfather's succession. It had been said that Takahisa had been intent on deposing his two, less favourable older sons, Yoshihisa and Yoshihiro and making Iehisa his successor. He knew his grandfather was dead now, yet had no reason to believe his plan hadn't succeeded. Surely he was now heir to Kyushu. He headed below decks to gather his belongings. He reached his cabin and saw a young woman, the captain's daughter standing there. She smiled at him; he returned the smile.

"I packed everything for you my Lord." She said eagerly.

He nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

He could see the look in her eyes and sighed.

The girl had been very helpful to him the whole trip. It was clear that his prestige and looks had enthralled her. He had at least twice caught her trying to seduce him, or slip into his cabin at night. Yet he was grateful to the captain for giving him a ride to Kyushu, and giving him such a fine cabin. As such he had no intention to disrespect the man by bedding his daughter.

He shook his head. "Now, now, that won't do at all, dear lady."

She lowered her head, downcast. "I…I only sought to…"

"I know what you were trying to do, and why. Do not delude yourself; you are a nice girl, don't ruin that, pursing a hopeless relationship."

She sighed sadly. "Yes, My Lord…But, I…"

She hesitated but Toyohisa guessed what she was trying to say. He guessed it couldn't hurt, if he was careful about it. So he stepped closer and gently kissed her forehead.

"You have been a great help this trip; you have my gratitude."

She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you My Lord."

She then hurried away, heading up to the deck. Toyohisa stepped into his cabin and smiled; the girl had indeed done as she said. Soon he was on deck, with his belongings, as the ship finally docked at Kyushu, at Satsuma, the Shimazu province. The boat docked and Toyohisa disembarked; paying the captain for his troubles and gently urging him to find a husband for his daughter soon. He then turned and his smile dropped; he stopped walking and looked around, suddenly disappointed.

There was no large group waiting to welcome him home, no honour guard, nothing. Only dock workers going about their business and a few fishermen. One of the dock workers, working nearby, looked up at him.

"You look lost." He said blandly.

Toyohisa glared at the man, wondering how he could disrespect him like that. "Mind your tongue, you speak to Toyohisa Shimazu. Son of Lord Iehisa Shimazu of Kyushu."

The dock worker raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Really, you're that boy they took off to Tohoku then. Hmph, Iehisa dead; so I don't know where you got the idea he'd be lord of Kyushu."

Toyohisa froze at that. "What, dead, but how? He was supposed to be…"

"Died last year of illness; Lord Yoshihisa also died; Lord Yoshihiro is in charge around here now."

Toyohisa groaned; he would have to make his own way to the castle. Still reeling from the news of his father's death, he prepared to speak with his uncle. He still had his mission to fulfil. So he made his way to the castle; after having to hire a horse. When he finally did arrive it took some talking to the castle guards to be led to the council chamber.

He was shocked by what he saw within. There was his uncle, his hair and moustache a lot whiter than Toyohisa remembered. Yet with him were unexpected guests; Sorin Otomo and his retainers Muneshige and Ginchiyo Tachibana being the most prominent. Yoshihiro smirked.

"Ah, the prodigal nephew returns; what a big surprise." Yoshihiro remarked sarcastically.

Toyohisa fought to maintain his dignity as he replied. "Uncle, what is going on here, I thought these people were our enemies, I…"

He noticed his uncle's smirk, as well as the smirks of the guests.

Yoshihiro stood up and explained. "Kyushu has been united Toyohisa; we've all joined together, as has Shikoku, in our mutual hatred for the mainlanders in Honshu. For restricting our rights, for treating us as lesser beings, for stealing our autonomy."

Toyohisa was surprised; but his uncle's words gave him the chance he needed.

"Not every lord of Honshu feels that way uncle; I come bearing a message from Masamune Date." He explained.

Yoshihiro however did not look impressed. "Oh, so you're the Date messenger boy now."

Toyohisa grimaced as the gathered guests laughed. "No uncle, this is a plan that I gave to Masamune, I convinced him to agree to it."

"So he listens to your council; very well, let's see this message."

Toyohisa handed Yoshihiro the scroll. The old man began to read while Toyohisa watched him. He could hear the whispers of those gathered but he ignored them.

Yoshihiro finally finished reading and laughed. "So; Masamune thinks to grant me autonomy in exchange for helping him."

Toyohisa nodded. "It's your best chance; you can get your revenge on the Shogunate."

"Yet not on the Date; the very ones who took you away, who killed several of our best men…I have a much better idea." Yoshihiro interjected. "Tell everyone to be ready, we're going to war. I don't need Masamune's permission; no one _grants_ me autonomy, I simply take it."

Toyohisa was shocked by this. "Uncle, you cannot fight the Shogunate on your own."

"Who said anything about attacking the Shogunate? Tohoku is defenceless."

It was then Toyohisa realized the horrific truth, his uncle was going to attack the Date.

"But why?"

Yoshihiro grinned. "Why else, revenge, and to prove our strength. After all, life's a gamble."

Toyohisa growled and stalked out of the hall; furious. Despite his anger, he felt unable to do anything, preparations were already underway, soon the Island Nations would be rallying and attacking the mainland.

'_I can't just leave this; I mean…everything Masamune did for me.'_ He thought to himself. _'Yet…I should warn him, no matter how…'_

He tried to push certain thoughts away and quickly gathered everything he needed to write a message. He began composing a letter to warn Masamune of the impending attack.

Yet, as he was writing the thoughts came unbidden. He was a Shimazu by birth; the reason for the cold treatment and ridicule he faced was simply due to him living and growing up on Honshu, rather than Kyushu. If he proved himself still a true Shimazu, surely he would be given more respect. While he was good friends with Masamune; he had always been held back as Date ward; never being given any real power or strength. He had always been kept on a short leash, virtually a prisoner. Was this not his chance to gain his freedom and reclaim his honour as a Shimazu? He made up his mind; he burned the letter and finally, returned to the council chamber.

Yoshihiro smirked at his return. "What brings you back boy, I thought you'd be running to your little mainland friend with your tail between your legs."

Toyohisa shook his head. "I am a Shimazu; I never forget my birth, despite what you might think. Merely give me a ship and some men and I'll prove my worth to you."

"Oh, the boy thinks he's a man…But I'm tempted." Yoshihiro replied. "So be it, welcome back to the family, Toyohisa."

Toyohisa bowed; despite his slight misgivings, he felt certain this was the right thing to do.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Once for Gold

**Samurai Warriors: Countermoves and Gambles**

Chapter 14 of my Samurai Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you've been enjoying them.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Once for Gold**

Mitsuhide exited his room, taking great care not to show any effects of his illness. He had fallen victim to another fit of coughing before leaving the room. As such he had delayed his exit in order to compose himself. Now he had to remain strong and focused; he needed to be absolutely sure that this crucial part of the plan worked. He had to convince Hisahide to give him a straight answer. The Daimyo had given them a place to stay for the night and treated them with good hospitality. But he was a devious and capricious man; he had by no means actually fully agreed to help them yet. He would need to speak with him as soon as possible. As such he immediately began heading towards Hisahide's room; running into Toshimitsu and Katsuie on the way. The two warriors accompanied him and soon they were seated in the main council chamber with Hisahide.

"Well, Lord Mitsuhide; it's rather early for this sort of thing." Hisahide remarked glibly.

Mitsuhide shook his head. "I'd rather we deal with this at once, Lord Hisahide; I need to know, I need my answers as to where you stand regarding all this."

Hisahide smiled. "I have given the matter some deep thought, I have therefore arrived at a rather interesting discovery."

"Which is?"

Hisahide's smiled turned into an evil smirk. "How easy you are to trick."

With that he gave a signal and armed men stormed the room.

Mitsuhide cursed as he leapt to his feet; Katsuie and Toshimitsu immediately drew their weapons. At once a skirmish began; Mitsuhide drew his katana and joined the fray. He noted that Hisahide had used a hidden passage at the back of the room to escape.

'_Curse him; I should have guessed.' _He thought bitterly as he parried a strike from one of the soldiers.

He quickly killed the soldier and soon they were alone. "We must hurry, they're after us all, we must find the others, quickly!"

They nodded and they immediately exited the council hall. The castle alarm started to ring and they knew then the whole castle was against them.

"My Lord, there!" Katsuie called out.

Mitsuhide turned and saw Ranmaru and Gracia rushing towards them. Ranmaru's nodachi already had blood on it, they had been attacked. Thankfully neither of them were hurt.

"Father, what's going on?" Gracia asked frantically.

Mitsuhide shook his head. "Hisahide tricked us; now he's trying to finish us off, or capture us and collect the bounty on our heads."

Ranmaru growled. "We should have seen this coming, we shouldn't have trusted him."

"We had no choice." Toshimitsu pointed out. "It was our only option, but let's not dwell on it."

Mitsuhide nodded. "Toshimitsu is right; we must find and help the others and escape."

They all nodded and, hearing the approaching heavy footsteps, prepared to fight their way out.

They quickly fought their way through the first group of soldiers and soon came across Pedro. He was fighting a second group alone, his guards already killed. They immediately joined the fray to save him.

"You have my gratitude Mitsuhide." Pedro said after the attacking group was finished off. "I'm afraid I lost my men; your Hisahide has proven himself…unreliable."

Mitsuhide nodded. "I am aware, we must escape, have you seen the others."

Pedro nodded. "Not all of them, the lady who was with you, she and that young man, Hanbei are in the eastern courtyard. The swordsman, Musashi was it? He's in the training grounds. I don't know where the other man is."

They nodded and immediately hurried to the training grounds which were nearer. They found Musashi fighting, he was fending off several soldiers, including a number of Hisahide's officers. By the time they arrived, only the officers remained standing. They quickly assessed the situation and fled.

"Musashi, are you alright?" Katsuie asked gruffly; being the only one not out of breath.

Musashi nodded. "Yeah, what's going on here?"

Katsuie shrugged. "Hisahide tricked us and now he's sent his men to slaughter us. We know where Lady No and Hanbei are, we're going to save them now. Have you seen Takatora?"

Musashi nodded. "Yeah, there."

They turned and saw Takatora rushing towards them. It was clear he was already aware of what was going on. He joined them and shook his head.

"Should've guessed something like this would happen, where are the other two?"

"Eastern courtyard." Ranmaru replied immediately.

Takatora nodded. "Follow me, I think I've found a short cut."

They quickly followed him, desperate enough to try anything.

They soon reached the gateway to the eastern courtyard when suddenly they were ambushed. Mitsuhide heard the cry and spun around, the gate had shut behind them. It had trapped Gracia and Takatora on the other side.

"No!" Mitsuhide cried out.

But before he could turn back, Toshimitsu cried out. He fell to the ground, pierced with arrows he had defended Mitsuhide from. Cursing his ill fortune and praying his illness didn't flare up, Mitsuhide joined the others in beating back the attack. Once they were dead he turned to Toshimitsu and looked over at the gate, conflicted.

Musashi shook his head. "I'll see to him, I'll get him out. You go help your daughter."

Mitsuhide nodded and ordered Katsuie to take Pedro and rescue No and Hanbei and then try to return to the training grounds to join him and Ranmaru. They hurried to carry out these tasks; Musashi carrying Toshimitsu on his back. Mitsuhide and Ranmaru rushed back to the closed gate.

"Gracia, are you alright?!" He called out desperately.

Gracia's reply came instantly. "Yes father, but the gate, it won't open."

Takatora then spoke; sounding calmer. "It appears to be locked, any way to open it on your side?"

"None, we'll have to take the long route around and come get you both. Just stay where you are."

They agreed and Ranmaru and Mitsuhide immediately hurried to try and regroup with them.

On the way however Mitsuhide found himself separated from Ranmaru. The young man stayed behind to block a group of pursuers. Mitsuhide only hoped that once Katsuie and Pedro regrouped with No and Hanbei, they'd be able to help Ranmaru. He rushed on and soon found himself in the training grounds. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Gracia and Takatora. Gracia immediately rushed forwards and embraced him; however she quickly gasped and stepped back. Mitsuhide turned and saw a large group of men approaching. They weren't Hisahide's soldiers, but he was still wary. Just then Takatora walked up and stood next to him.

"Finally, they've arrived." He stated. "These are my men Mitsuhide, all loyal to me, I sent word for them when we reached here. We might just have a chance now."

Mitsuhide let out a slow steady breath and straightened up. "Good."

Takatora then grinned. "Not for you."

Mitsuhide gave an agonized gasp as Takatora stabbed him with a dagger.

"Wh-what?" He choked out as Gracia cried in horror and stepped back, eyes wide with fear.

Still grinning, Takatora leaned close and whispered. "Easiest gold I ever made."

He then shoved Mitsuhide to the ground; the older man overcome with horror.

'_Once for gold…' _He realized with fear; Yoshino's predication came true; he had just faced the first betrayal.

He then heard Takatora's orders to his men and his heart seized. "Take the girl; bind her, we're leaving, we'll take her to Kyoto, claim the price on her head."

He tried desperately to move; to do anything, but he couldn't.

As such he could only lie helplessly as, despite her struggles, his poor little girl was grabbed by Takatora's men and dragged away. Takatora laughed and also departed, leaving with them.

"No!"

Mitsuhide heard the cry and weakly turned his head. Ranmaru was approaching. He looked stricken as he stared at Mitsuhide.

Mitsuhide however forced himself to speak. "Go Ranmaru, Takatora and his men. You must go after them."

Ranmaru shook his head. "I can't leave you like this."

"Go, you promised you'd protect Gracia, they have her, go and save her."

Ranmaru tensed and then finally, nodded and took off after Takatora and his men. The last thing Mitsuhide remembered clearly was Katsuie, Pedro, No and Hanbei approaching him. Then, everything went black.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Risky or Foolish

**Samurai Warriors: Countermoves and Gambles**

**Risky or Foolish**

Toyohisa sighed; this wasn't going exactly how he thought. He had initially been disappointed when his uncle gave everybody high priority targets. Yet he had been ordered to simply attack the fishing villages along the coast, like some common raider. The men who had been assigned to work as his soldiers didn't respect him, due to his long time spent on Honshu. In the end he decided to take matters into his own hands. People would have to respect him after this; his uncle would have to acknowledge him for this. He had led his group of soldiers and, with only them; he had taken the Date's home castle. Admittedly there was little in the way of a garrison; yet to have scaled the dangerous walls of the castle and taken it over. That was a feat in itself; now he was in control of the castle. Old Terumune Date had been ill for a long time. Masamune's brother Masamichi; a boy only just in his teens, crippled with broken legs. They were taken hostage and used to secure his position in the castle; he had even had them surrender the castle formally to him. He was just waiting to hear from the other Island Nations leaders; to feel the joy when they were forced to admit he had outdone them all by taking the well-fortified Date castle.

'_The only thing that would have been more impressive would have been to take Odawara Castle.'_ He thought smugly to himself.

He merely had to wait for it all to fall into place.

At least, that had been the original plan; but now, things were a little more precarious. Just the previous night Terumune Date succumbed to his illness, he had one less hostage now. His only consolation was that Masamichi was under guard; confined to his rooms. Being crippled meant he couldn't escape under his own power. So he was by far the most secure prisoner. It had been a full five days since he had taken over. Yet they had heard that other members of the Northern Alliance were rallying against them. He had sent word out to warn others of this too. The nearest location under Island Nations control was the Mogami clan's castle; under control of the Tachibana. While standing on the walls; keeping an eye out; he was aware of somebody else on the walls, next to him. He turned and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

It was the young dancing maiden who had been present in the castle when he had taken it over. She wasn't a local; in fact, she came from the other side of Honshu, from Izumo. Yet she had been travelling for some time and happened to be in the castle during the attack.

The woman smiled warmly at him. "I wanted to see the great conqueror of this castle up close."

Toyohisa's mouth twitched at that; it was clear she was flattering him. But he couldn't deny she was good at it. It felt good to be given recognition after all.

He smirked and stepped closer to her.

"Well, you know the right words to say." He remarked. "But you're a little too obvious."

She laughed. "Only when I try to be…The name is Okuni."

"Toyohisa Shimazu. Tell me Okuni; you're a dancing girl; would you be willing to entertain me tonight with a dance?" He replied casually.

She agreed and Toyohisa suddenly felt more relaxed. The situation was still a little precarious, but it would be good to relax for a while. So that night, while eating with his men who were not on guard, Okuni danced for them. The men were awed; none more so than Toyohisa, Okuni was good, very good. With a faint smile on her face, she continued to carry out her dance. Enchanting the men with every move. Finally, by the end of the dance, just as she had hoped, the men were sufficiently enchanted. As such they had missed the fact that their food had been tampered with, even Toyohisa's, they were all now asleep. She stepped out of the hall and turned to the Date officer standing outside. He had surrendered to the Island Nations attack, but only in word.

"Are we ready?" He asked in a hushed voice.

Okuni nodded. "Your plan worked, now let us go; it's time."

He nodded and together they hurried to the now unguarded room of Masamichi Date.

The following morning, Toyohisa awoke to the sound of shouts and footsteps. He leapt up and left the chamber, stopping the first man he saw.

"What is going on?!" He demanded.

The man glared at him. "You hostage is gone; Master Shimazu."

Toyohisa was seized with panic and rushed to the room. Sure enough Masamichi Date was indeed gone. He immediately began investigating and found that one of the Date officers was also missing. A large man more than capable of carrying the crippled boy. The dancing girl Okuni was missing too.

'_They tricked me; curse them all, they tricked me.'_ He thought, panic seizing him.

He immediately demanded that his men go out and hunt for them. It took some convincing and he had to exert a lot of authority and remind them of the simple fact. Despite losing the hostages, he was still in charge of the castle. He joined in the hunt himself; but they found nothing; Toyohisa cursed and, when one of his men commented on his 'failure', he lost it. He threw the man to the ground and repeatedly kicked him; before turning and storming away. Leaving the others to pick the groaning man back up to his feet. Then he received more bad news; the last group returning from their search reported that the Hojo garrison at Odawara was preparing to advance on them. Toyohisa immediately sent carrier pigeon's out, requesting reinforcements from his allies.

It was two days later that reinforcements, such as they were, arrived. Led by Ginchiyo; followed by only twenty men; the same number that Toyohisa currently had with him. Toyohisa was shocked by this and when Ginchiyo stopped by the council chamber, he confronted her about it.

"What is this Ginchiyo? What are you thinking?"

She shook her head. "I should be asking you that; attacking this castle like you did."

Toyohisa stiffened his back and glared. "I captured the Date's great castle; which of you can claim that."

Ginchiyo raised an eyebrow. "We all knew the castle had little garrison; it's main defence was the walls…but it's too far inland, how do you except our greatest strength, our ships, to help you."

"I had to claim glory; since none of you saw fit to give me the chance. Now I have it, I took this castle and brought the Date under our control." He growled.

"Who gave you the most trouble?" Ginchiyo asked sarcastically. "The cripple, or the sickly old man."

Toyohisa flushed; glaring at this demeaning of his accomplishment. "I took a risky gamble."

"No, a foolish choice." Ginchiyo replied. "I have my orders; I brought your reinforcements; all we can spare…I have to return now."

Toyohisa was shocked by this. "You're going to leave me here with just forty men?!"

Ginchiyo shook her head. "Thirty, the other ten are my personal troops."

Before Toyohisa could complain again, she left, taking those men with her.

Ginchiyo's words had sadly fallen on deaf ears. She had tried to spell it out, the mistakes Toyohisa had made. Bluntly perhaps, but that was how she was, it didn't work in the end. His pride led him to refuse to listen to reason; as such there was no other option. They would have to leave him to his fate; whatever it might be, with the Hojo approaching him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. A Rash Move

**Samurai Warriors: Countermoves and Gambles**

Chapter 16 of my Samurai Warriors, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**A Rash Move**

Masamune smiled as he rode towards Ichijiodani castle with his men in tow. Yuki rode next to him, also smiling. As they rode to the castle they had got to talking, learning more about each other. This shared information made them closer than ever. While not certain about how Yuki felt, Masamune couldn't deny his feelings. Despite being betrothed to Akane Takeda, he had fallen in love with the simple female healer. He wondered, even hoped Yuki felt the same, but the knowledge that he was to marry Akane still lingered. It dampened his enthusiasm and his desire to find out. Still, now wasn't the time to be dwelling on complicated feelings like love and an arranged marriage to a woman he had never met. He had to focus on dealing with Yoshikage Asakura. They drew closer to the castle and could see the Asakura waiting for them. The smile vanished from Masamune's face, he was immediately serious. He sat up straighter in his saddle and rode on. Yuki noticed the change in his demeanour and, to avert suspicion, adopted a neutral expression. They stop before the Asakura; all now bowing before them. Yoshikage raised his head and spoke, his voice shaking slightly.

"Lord Date; welcome; I am pleased to hear you have accepted our surrender."

Masamune nodded. "You have made a wise choice Yoshikage. In doing this you have saved the lives of countless men, from both sides."

Yoshikage nodded and soon began his formal speech of surrender.

Sometime later, Masamune was in the special guest chambers that had been set aside for him. While he had no reason to doubt fear had ensured Yoshikage had indeed surrendered, he didn't take chances. He had his men on constant alert and carefully checked for any traps of ambushes. There were none; so he allowed himself to relax slightly. Yuki had gone to gather her medical supplies and Masamune found himself missing her greatly.

'_If only I wasn't so restricted; if there had been another way to convince Shingen to side with me.'_ He thought sadly. _'But does Yuki feel the same, could I…could I possibly…'_

He shook his head and sighed, stretching out, trying to relax his tense muscles. He rotated his shoulders, trying to ease some of the kinks out of them. He had been wearing his armour for a long time now. For once he had removed it and sat in a simple kimono. His attempts to relax however were disturbed by the arrival of a messenger.

"My Lord, this came from your main camp in Mino." He stated, his voice very serious. "It was apparently sent from Tohoku."

Masamune took the letter; confused, wondering what could have happened back home. The messenger left and he began to read. It was like a blow to his heart. He stumbled back; shocked, horrified, those words didn't begin to describe how he felt.

'_I-it can't be…Toyohisa has, betrayed me…He and the Shimazu, my home…father, brother…'_ His thoughts were disjointed, coming randomly and at times, too fast for him to properly process them. _'All of them…How, why?'_

He had no answer and felt lost in the maelstrom of turbulent emotions.

It was in this condition Yuki found him when she came to visit him, later that night. She saw his expression and knew at once something was wrong. She hurried over and knelt down next to him. Noting the empty sake bottle and cup she winced.

'_I didn't think it would be this bad.'_ She thought worriedly; before cautiously speaking up. "Masamune?"

He looked up at her and sighed. "Yuki; I can't believe, everything, everything was going so well. Then this had to happen."

She shook her head. "You knew it would be hard."

"The battles I thought would be hard." He replied shaking his head. "But they've been the easiest part; the other side of it though, that's…"

He trailed off and shook his head sadly. She sighed; almost as soon as Masamune had read the message he had received, word had spread. The Island Nations had banded together and were now attacking Tohoku; some had even taken over various castle and cities close to the coast. Toyohisa Shimazu however; Masamune's closest friend, had joined them, betraying Masamune. He had also attacked and taken over the Date's main castle, taking Masamune's family hostage. His father and brother; Masamune was completely overwhelmed and distressed about it. Particularly regarding his brother; who, Yuki remembered Masamune saying, was crippled with both legs broken.

She did her best to comfort him; but to her surprise he pushed her away, rather gently.

"Don't, please." He said sadly. "People might get the wrong idea."

That caught her off guard. "Since when have you cared what people thought about you?"

He managed a small laugh at that but shook his head. "I have to…control myself in that regard. I'm supposed to marry after all; Shingen Takeda's daughter."

"What's she like?" Yuki asked, trying and failing to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"Don't know." Masamune replying; explaining. "It's an arranged marriage; I've never even met her."

To his surprise Yuki glared at that. "That's just stupid. You're a lord; not to mention the Supreme Commander of the Northern Alliance, you should be able to marry whoever you want, love whoever you want. Even if it's someone as lowborn as me."

Masamune sighed. "I know but still I…wait, what did you say?"

"You thought I didn't notice, I did; I know how you feel too. I just can't explain it but I do; I feel the same way Masamune."

Masamune had no answers as to what made him act the way he did. Either he was so far gone with his emotions that he simply lost control. Maybe it was the sake; he could be sure. But at that moment, he ceased to think rationally. He simply pulled Yuki closer and kissed her passionately. She responded hungrily, equally as eager. The kiss then went further as Masamune found himself pulling off the simple obi she wore, finally sliding the kimono off her shoulders and then, as it fell, he was consumed.

* * *

Ujiyasu sighed as he read the message; he should have guessed this would have happened. If he had been present he would've done everything he could to prevent. But now it had happened; Toyohisa had gone to Kyushu, now there was a second Kyushu rebellion and Toyohisa had betrayed them. Masamune had lost his castle and most likely his father and brother. It was only a matter of time now, since Tohoku was attacked, that other coastal areas were too; like Echigo, or Sagami. Also, if the rumours he was hearing were true, things were getting pretty heated in their various camps, several other problems were rising. He wondered just what Masamune had planned.

"Kotaro." He said finally.

The pale ninja appeared. "What now?"

Ujiyasu stood up. "I'm leaving with a handful of men; the rest will stay here, you are to continue with our strategy. The moment Kiyosu castle is empty of Shogunate soldiers, send a message to Gifu."

Kotaro snorted but nodded. "Fine, as you wish."

With that Ujiyasu prepared to leave and, following the instructions in the message sent by Masamune, began his return to Gifu.

* * *

The following morning, Masamune felt crushed. It wasn't due to his head pounding from drinking too much, or the issues regarding the betrayal and his family's fate. It was to do with the great indiscretion he had committed last night.

"You're being too harsh on yourself." Yuki remarked from where she lay on the bed, smiling at him.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not, I told you, I was betrothed; but doing this…"

Yuki shook her head. "Look it happened; no regrets okay. It's not as if you're obligated to…"

"I am; even if it costs me my honour, I am obligated to do right by you." He replied sharply.

Yuki bit her lip; this wasn't exactly the reaction she expected; yet it felt strangely…nice.

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know, yet…But we have to leave, maybe once we've regrouped with everyone we'll work things out."

Yuki agreed and before long they were on their way back to Gifu. They left troops behind to guard the areas they had just conquered, but now, they had other pressing concerns to attend to.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Problems Upon Problems

**Samurai Warriors: Countermoves and Gambles**

Chapter 17 of my Samurai Warriors story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Problems upon Problems**

Masamune rubbed his temples and tried to focus. Despite it being some days since he last drank sake, he still had a headache. He was back in Gifu with the most prominent members of the Northern Alliance all present. There had been much shouting and all of them trying to raise certain issues all at once. Finally he shook his head and slammed his hand down on the table in front of him.

"QUIET!" He bellowed; once he had silence he nodded. "Okay, now, let's try and do this, in an orderly fashion."

The others all bowed their heads; realizing what had been happening. They were ashamed, they must have been acting particularly over the top. Especially since Masamune seemed to be the coolest head present.

Masamune let out a slow steady breath. "One issue at a time. What's this about Nagamasa Kuroda?"

Yukimura quickly spoke up. "He escaped; he killed and used the body of Junichi Kuroda as bait. We had him imprisoned after he returned to explain that only one of our demands were met. Nagamasa killed him and killed my father to escape!"

Masamune sighed.

"So he's gone?"

"No." Yukimura said sharply. "He was recaptured…But, despite my demands for repayment, for blood to be repaid for blood. She wouldn't allow it."

As he said the last part he pointed accusingly at Aya.

Masamune turned his attention to Aya who shrugged and calmly replied.

"I'm was simply following your orders Masamune, that our prisoners are not to be killed. They are our bargaining tools after all, with Nagamasa being our greatest tool."

Masamune shook his head. "Aya has a point Yukimura. Those were my orders."

Yukimura however snapped. "He's a fugitive, not a prisoner; you want my father's death to go unavenged."

"I sympathize." Masamune remarked seriously. "But so long as he is in our custody, he is a prisoner and is not to be killed, not without orders."

Yukimura looked grim as he replied. "But he's not a prisoner anymore, Aya released him."

"What?!"

"It's true, I released him as a prisoner exchange." Aya replied. "To get back a collection of key Uesugi generals who have been taken prisoner by the Shogunate. After all, you need all the men you can get, right."

Masamune growled. "True but beside the point. I did not authorize this."

Aya nodded. "I am well aware; he is being escorted right now by Kai; so good luck if you think you can catch him."

"I will catch him, and I will have my revenge, one way or the other." Yukimura swore. "She must pay for this outrage too."

Masamune nodded. "I will see to it, now Yukimura, go…now."

Still fuming Yukimura left the hall.

Masamune sighed sadly and cleared his throat.

"Now, I believe the other issue we were trying to discuss, is about my home being attacked. We need to try and drive them back. At the very least, dislodge them from my castle. That way, I'll have a base to return too, if I need to go back. From there we can work on removing them from the rest of Tohoku." He announced.

There were some murmurs; but it was clear nobody had a definitive plan. Ujiyasu however then spoke up.

"At this stage the only people able to help you are Kenshin and myself." He remarked. "However, if Kenshin tried to send help, he'd be sending his men through treacherous terrain and countless units of the Island Nations."

Kenshin glared at that and responded darkly. "The Uesugi fear nothing."

Ujiyasu however shook his head. "Exactly. Your men would weary themselves before even reaching the castle. If I may my lord, I have a plan of my own. My son Ujimasa is still in Odawara with a sizable garrison. Let me send word to him and have him lead them to save your castle and your family."

Masamune sighed and nodded. "If they're still alive yes. Very well, send your son. Tell him any of the Island Nations men who surrender are to be given mercy; any who resist must be killed. But not Toyohisa, I want him caught and sent to me. I will look him in the eye, and he will tell me why he betrayed me. Then he will pay the price for his actions."

Ujiyasu nodded in agreement and soon the council hall emptied, Ujiyasu going to send the message to Ujimasa, everybody else getting ready to return to their duties.

Masamune remained seated where he was; Aya also hadn't moved.

"So, you have yet to determine my fate." She remarked almost casually.

Masamune shook his head. "Indeed, but I _will_ make my decision. I just have something else on my mind, something that happened while I was away."

He had moved and now stood on the balcony, looking down at where Yuki was talking and treating a few injured soldiers. He smiled warmly. Aya noticed all this and joined him, following his gaze.

"You have allowed yourself to be enraptured by that woman…Despite your promise to Shingen." She said severely. "How far has…no, you haven't, have you?"

He sighed. "Yes, I have, which is why I must do right by her, why I must marry her."

Aya shook her head, appalled. "You can't. You promised Shingen."

Masamune however then snapped. "You're in no position to make judgement after what you did? How did those men get caught in the first place?"

"You'll have to ask Kanetsugu, he was in charge of that unit." Aya replied; still glaring. "But don't change the subject…"

"This is a matter of honour."

Aya glared at that; unable to believe he was using that as an excuse, especially after his actions.

She shook her head and stepped back.

"That is pathetic Masamune, you think you'll still be considered to have honour when the truth gets out." She said sharply. "I don't care what you do, I'm already to be punished for my actions. But just think for a second. How empty does that excuse…"

Masamune cut across her, glaring furiously. "I couldn't give a damn about my honour. This is about hers; I'm not going to sully it by just leaving her, when I should do what's right."

Hearing that stopped Aya in her tracks. That changed everything, suddenly his decision took on a more noble reason. She sighed; she didn't like it, but she would no longer protest it. She would have to be ready though, there would undoubtedly be a problematic fallout when the situation became common knowledge. She knew for certain that Shingen, was going to be furious.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Battle of Kyoto - Part 1

**Samurai Warriors: Countermoves and Gambles**

Chapter 18 of my Samurai Warriors story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Battle of Kyoto – Part 1**

Hideyoshi sighed as he stood, waiting as Mitsunari helped him with his armour. It was time, Ieyasu's army was approaching; the battle would be beginning soon. Everything was already in place; he just needed to be ready to set the signal and to keep control of things. That of course meant keeping Yoshitsune under control too, and making sure he wasn't injured. Senhime had after all threatened him, in no uncertain terms, that any injury Yoshitsune suffered, Hideyoshi would be held responsible for. Just then Fujitaka arrived.

"My Lord, I see you are ready." He remarked, rather calm for the circumstances.

Hideyoshi nodded. "Yes; we are all prepared; did you get what I asked for?"

Fujitaka nodded. "Yes my lord, here you are."

With that Fujitaka presented him with the map. It showed a few secret passages that were situated at the south and west gates, where Ieyasu would be attacking. Passages that, if the gates were blocked, would allow them to come out and lead a sortie against the attackers.

"Excellent, very well, let us begin." Hideyoshi said finally.

His words couldn't be timelier; the warning bell started ringing then. He quickly took up his weapon and, with Mitsunari following, headed for the walls. One the way they ran into Magoichi who had his own role to play.

"Are you ready?" Hideyoshi asked.

Magoichi nodded, actually serious for once. "I know how important this is, I'll be ready, don't keep me waiting."

"You'll get the signal."

With that they grasped each other's hands briefly before heading to their stations.

* * *

Ina stood at the edge of their camp; silent as she observed the distance between them and Kyoto.

'_My lord aims to attack the city and claim his birth right.' _She thought to herself. _'Our quickest route is through the forest, but the enemy must have set a trap. Even so, Kyoto has never successfully been defended from within the city. Therein lies our advantage, so why do I feel such disquiet?'_

"You look troubled Ina, is everything okay?"

Ina spun around and smiled. "Oh, Naotora, it's nothing; I was just thinking."

Naotora observed Ina carefully and shook her head. "You'll be in the vanguard with your father and brothers. You are worried something might befall you, aren't you?"

"Perhaps me or my brothers, but not my father; you know how he is." Ina replied honestly.

Naotora nodded. "That is true; yet despite it being so long, it still amazes me."

Ina smiled and the two of them began to walk back to the camp to get ready. They had already received their instructions and would be leaving soon.

"Where will you be in the battle, and what about your son?" Ina asked cautiously.

Naotora smiled. "Naomasa's first real battle. He's in the right flank, serving as a general to Lord Mototada. I will be guarding our lord…along with your husband. I promise I'll keep them both safe."

Ina smiled at that and thanked her.

* * *

Hideyoshi stood on the wall; carefully observing the battleground. In the distance was the banners that designated Ieyasu's camp. Already he could see the vanguard was advancing; he waited, hoping that Yoshino had been right. Hoping that when the time came, everything would be perfect for him to give the signal. On the wall with him were Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, Masanori, Yoshitsune and Tadaoki, along with other soldiers and officers.

"What are we doing standing here?" Yoshitsune complained. "We should be out there getting ready to fight them."

Hideyoshi remained calm however. "We are ready to fight them."

Yoshitsune glared. "Why are we standing here then?"

Hideyoshi did not reply; so Yoshitsune glared and turned to Tadaoki.

"Hosokawa, tell the Monkey his Shogun asked him a question."

Tadaoki sighed and repeated what Yoshitsune had said. Hideyoshi merely smirked and replied. "Kiyomasa, tell Tadaoki to tell the Shogun; his Taiko is busy winning the battle for him."

Kiyomasa smirked too and began to relay the message. He was cut off by Nene's return however.

"I did as you said darling; the only possible escape route is now guarded by my ninjas."

Hideyoshi nodded. "Good work Nene, now…It's time, everything is in place."

As he said that he turned, taking the torch Mitsunari handed him.

Ieyasu's vanguard were now within the forest ahead; the wind was blowing from behind Hideyoshi, towards Ieyasu's men. Everything was set. Knowing all eyes were on him, Hideyoshi threw the torch as high as he could and let it drop. They then watched and waited.

'_The rest is up to you Magoichi.'_ Hideyoshi thought desperately.

From the tree he was hidden in, Magoichi saw the torch. He grimly prepared himself and observed the Tokugawa vanguard down below. He then took aim with his rifle. Aiming at the rope holding the suspended mine in the air.

"Bang." He whispered before firing.

The rope snapped from the shot; Magoichi took cover, the mine landed. The explosion was immense and the flames spread rapidly. Thanks to the wind sending them in the opposite direction however; Magoichi got away unscathed. Back on the wall; Yoshitsune stared in amazement; Hideyoshi and his compatriots watched grimly as their work unfolded. Tadaoki stood, rooted the spot, trying to contain himself. It was an unfortunate fact that the grim scar faced warrior had only one real weakness. A crippling pyrophobia; but still he kept himself firm.

"We got them." Yoshitsune grinned. "An excellent start; the vanguard is wiped out."

Hideyoshi sighed. "Maybe so, but this is just the start. Here comes the main army now."

It was true, with the sound of war horns, the rest of the Tokugawa army charged.

* * *

Tadakatsu glared as he, his sons, his daughter and their men rode into the forest. Something was greatly amiss here; he didn't like it. They reached the middle of the forest; by now the entire vanguard would be within it's confines. He looked around.

"I don't like this; the monkey is smart." He stated. "Surely he would have set an ambush in here?"

Ina bit her lip and replied. "Maybe he didn't want to risk the troops; or he didn't have enough."

It was then Tadatomo called out. "Father, look at this."

Tadakatsu turned in his saddle. His son was examining a strange object; Tadakatsu noticed there were several others just like it, lying around. Yet not randomly, they seemed to have been placed deliberately, Tadakatsu also felt the wind in his face. A strange feeling crawled up his spine. He then heard a gunshot and saw one of the spherical objects falling. It had been suspended from a tree; suddenly realization dawned and he turned to his son.

"Tadatomo, get away from there!"

But it was too late. The object hit the ground and exploded. This set off a chain reaction and the mines began exploding. Those not killed by the explosions, like Tadatomo, were left to perish in the raging flames. The wind fanned the flames away from Kyoto, consuming all the vanguard. Tadakatsu tried to restore order so they could retreat. However an explosion made his horse rear and he fell, tumbling down a nearby hill. He had a brief glimpse of Ina meeting a similar fate before he hit his head and blacked out.

* * *

Emiko did her best to sit calmly; she had to set an example for the other women. They were all gathered in a chamber within the palace; with guards to protect them. The battle would be raging outside, while they remained safe inside, at least until the battle was over, or the Shogunate army was defeated. She was more observant than people gave her credit for, she was actually aware of what was going on. She knew Hideyoshi had a plan, she just hoped it worked. She turned her head and observed her mother; she was sitting at the head of the room, with Yoshito at her side. She was also drinking from a sake cup. Emiko couldn't be sure, but she was certain it wasn't her mother's first drink. That worried her; surely her mother should be trying to keep a straight head. Deciding not to voice it she turned her attention to the rest of the room. She observed the other women, their terrified expressions, she couldn't blame them. Suddenly there was the sound of a tremendous explosion which sent several of the women into a frenzy. Yet her mother's voice rose, clear and calm over them.

"Well, it seems the Monkey's plan worked; I wonder how well." She stated. "The battle has now begun it seems."

Hearing that calmed several of the women calmed down; relief evident in their face. Yet a small group were still frantic. Emiko left her place and went to talk to them, to try and calm them down.

* * *

Ieyasu sat on his horse; glaring as he observed the burning forest.

'_I might have guessed; Hideyoshi is not going to make this easy…so be it.'_ He thought angrily.

Just then his heart leapt, not all the vanguard perished, some were returning. He recognized the one in front, Tadamasa Honda.

"Tadamasa; the rest of your family?" He asked; concerned.

Tadamasa shook his head sadly. "My brother was killed; I don't know what became of my father or sister."

Ieyasu sighed; he thought quickly and made up his mind. "We'll find them."

"But my lord, the battle."

Ieyasu nodded. "I know, we'll handle the battle. Hanzo, find Tadakatsu and Ina, quickly."

"Yes my master." The ninja replied before vanishing.

Ieyasu turned to the man next to him; Nobuyuki Sanada. "Hanzo will find your wife, I promise, I need you to stay focused."

Nobuyuki nodded. "I understand my lord; I will not let you down."

"What news of the rest of the army?"

"Everyone is ready my lord; although Kojiro and his men have broken ranks. They've set up camp by that pass over there."

Ieyasu scowled. "Hmmm, leave him be, so long as he doesn't cause us trouble. I can't stomach these Ronin. But still; it might be useful to have him there. Let's get ready to charge."

Naotora gasped. "What, my lord, if we charge now, hundreds will die."

Ieyasu hefted his weapon and corrected her. "Thousands. Forwards!"

With that the Tokugawa army charged, led by their lord, around the burning forest and straight towards Kyoto.

* * *

Hideyoshi observed the charge and made up his mind.

"Okay, Tadaoki, Kiyomasa, Masanori; lead a sortie out of the south gate. We must push them back."

The trio departed at once, gathering the troops. They could hear the arrows as the archers fired. As they readied their weapons and gathered their men, Tadaoki spoke.

"Let's go, Ieyasu is sending us fresh meat."

With a roar the sortie surged out the now open gate.

Tadaoki also roared, but his words were a warning. "Any man dies with a clean sword, I'll rape his fucking corpse!"

They immediately clashed and began to fight. While the battle initially went their way; one of the Tokugawa riflemen scored a lucky hit. Kiyomasa took the bullet deep into his shoulder and yelled. Almost immediately Masanori caught him before he hit the ground.

"Dammit, thanks Masanori." Kiyomasa growled. "I need to…"

Masanori shook his head. "No, don't. It may be just a bullet wound, but it could end up pretty bad. You need to get back inside; quickly."

"But…"

Do it!" Masanori yelled.

Kiyomasa groaned but conceded and fell back. Masanori continued to fight on. Then, as agreed, Sakon led his ambush unit out to attack the Tokugawa forces too. However at that moment, Tadaoki, facing the flames raging in the forest, froze. His phobia overtaking him; a soldier was rushing towards him, weapon ready, and he couldn't move. Suddenly a gunshot rang out and the man fell dead. Magoichi stood smirking and nodded to Tadaoki, who turned and stumbled back into the city.

* * *

Senhime watched her daughter as she spoke to some of the frightened women. Senhime had put on a show of solidarity, giving them refuge. But in truth she loathed these pathetic women and their attitudes, like so many helpless lambs. She was only here because her position demanded it; they were here because they were scared.

"Emiko, come here please." She called out.

Her daughter looked up; said a few words to the women she was talking to, then hurried up to her mother.

"Yes mother."

Senhime looked at her daughter critically. "What are you doing?"

Emiko looked confused. "I was just helping calm them down."

"Good." Senhime replied shortly. "It will do them well to know some kindness; in case things take a bleak turn."

"Mother, you don't really think things will end badly for us do you?"

Senhime shook her head. "We're trying to defend the city, the defenders have always lost. The Monkey may have some plan, but we cannot say it will work. We must be prepared for everything."

Emiko shook her head sadly. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Women have weapons do, my dear daughter. Ours are different from the men." Senhime explained. "One of our most potent, is tears; we can deceive a man into being merciful, or giving us what we seek, with tears. But with some, it doesn't work."

Emiko bit her lip and Senhime added. "That is a life lesson for you, remember it."

Emiko nodded reluctantly.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Battle of Kyoto - Part 2

**Samurai Warriors: Countermoves and Gambles**

Chapter 19 of my Samurai Warriors story.

Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Battle of Kyoto – Part 2**

Emiko looked out the window of the room nervously. The battle was still raging; even here they could hear the shouting and clashing of steel. Worried she returned to sit at her mother's side. Her mother was still drinking. She was now definitely drunk. Swallowed nervously she decided to ask.

"Mother, what will you do…if Hideyoshi's plan fails and Ieyasu…" She couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Senhime looked at her with unfocused eyes and shrugged. "It will be a massacre; war always raises a man's blood. I'm afraid once the men break in, these poor pathetic sheep will be in for a spot of rape."

She shook her head and continued. "Should the Monkey fail; I will go out and surrender to Ieyasu. I shall use the weapon we spoke of, to try and convince him to at least spare you and Yoshito. I'm afraid it will be impossible to convince him to spare me or poor Yoshitsune."

Emiko was shocked at how calm and almost detached her mother was acting, she wondered just how much of that was due to the sake.

"Any other man I could offer him a _private_ audience to discuss things." Senhime paused and shook her head. "But this is Ieyasu Tokugawa we are talking about. I'd have a better chance trying to seduce his horse."

"Mother?!" Emiko gasped, shocked at her mother's statement. The true meaning of 'private audience' was not lost on her.

Senhime merely smirked. "Another life lesson for you, my dear. Tears aren't a woman's only weapon; her best weapon, is between her legs."

Emiko flushed and looked away, not wanting to think about what her mother had said.

There were horrified gasps and Senhime looked up. She saw Hideyoshi's underling Kiyomasa Kato, approaching her. He was clutching his shoulder, from which he had clearly received a serious bullet wound. He reached and bowed respectfully to them. Despite him being one of the Monkey's loyalists, she couldn't help but admire how he still followed protocol despite being badly injured.

"Your Ladyship…" He gasped.

She quickly cut across him. "What news, has Ieyasu broken through the gates?"

Kiyomasa shook his head. "No Your Ladyship. The gates hold strong. Lord Hideyoshi's strategy is working. We continue to hold them off."

"For how long has this been going on?"

"Around two hours." Kiyomasa replied.

Senhime grit her teeth. "My son?"

Kiyomasa quickly replied. "He is on the ramparts; Hideyoshi is refusing to allow him to fight."

'_Good, we agree on that at least.' _Senhime thought, but she couldn't risk it. "Tell him to return at once."

"But Your Ladyship, that would…"

"Do it." She snapped.

Kiyomasa groaned but bowed and left.

Emiko couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But mother, if we make Yoshitsune abandon the field, the soldier's morale will plummet."

Senhime shook her head and spoke quietly to her daughter. "The battle is already lost. Ieyasu is an expert at sieges. If it's been two hours, he's already got everything he needs to claim victory; it's simply a matter of time. All we can do is prolonging the inevitable."

Emiko froze at that, wondering if her mother's grim predictions would all come true.

* * *

Ieyasu growled as he swung his cannon spear in a wide arc; killing the men directly ahead of him. He took aim, the spear folding back and fired a trio of shots at those approaching. Most of the fighting was taking part at the southern gate, his men were yet to breech it or claim the walls there. He didn't have enough men to attack the north and east gates sadly. But progress at the west gate, where he was now fighting, was going well. They already claimed the walls and were working on breaking the gate down. As he fought, Naotora and Nobuyuki fought alongside him. Together they proved stronger than any of the Shogunate forces fighting against them. Ieyasu gave a grim smile.

'_So close; we're nearly there. My dream is within reach.'_ He thought to himself. _'We just need to make the final push; once we breech both gates we'll sweep through the city and wipe out those who fight against us. Then we can deal with Senhime and her illegitimate brood.'_

He swept a soldiers legs out from under him, before thrusting the spear into him. He pulled it loose and fired again. He was determined; nothing was going to stop him now.

* * *

Tadaoki sheathed his sword; removing his face guard. Breathing heavily he called out.

"Someone get me a drink."

A young page rushed up and handed him a bottle. He drank from it, spat the contents out and thrust it back into the page's hands.

"Fuck water; get me sake."

The page hastily corrected his mistake and Tadaoki drank.

Hideyoshi glared at him as he approached. "Would you like some sushi to go with that?"

Tadaoki glared. "Eat shit Monkey."

"You're on the wrong side of the wall."

"I lost half my men." Tadaoki growled. "You and your fucking fire."

Yoshitsune however stormed up and for once, seemed to be on the same page as Hideyoshi. "Hosokawa, I order you to go back out there and fight."

Hideyoshi tried to reason, more diplomatically. "You're of the Shogunate guard; you must beat them back, or they'll take the city, your Shogun's city."

"Fuck that, fuck all of it!" Tadaoki growled before storming off; abandoning the battle completely.

Just when Hideyoshi didn't think things could get worse, they did. Kiyomasa returned then and spoke.

"You Excellency; your mother sent me to tell you that she wants you to return to the palace."

Yoshitsune was about move; Hideyoshi stopped him however.

"You can't leave; if you do, what will happen to the men. Seeing you here is keeping their spirits up, it's the only thing keeping them fighting."

Yoshitsune faltered and shook his head. "Kiyomasa; did my mother say why she wanted me to return?"

Kiyomasa shook his head. Hideyoshi tried once more to persuade him. But it was futile; Yoshitsune fled back to the palace; leaving Hideyoshi to deal with the fallout.

Hideyoshi shook his head, everything had devolved rapidly now. Those that were able to make it were back inside the castle. The Tokugawa were attacking the gate with a ram. Hideyoshi looked around; Nene, Mitsunari and one of the Shogunate Guard were the only officers, besides him, who remained. As far as he knew, Sakon, Masanori and Magoichi were still out there fighting. He had to do something; he knew now was the time.

"I'll lead the attack; everyone listen, I'll lead the attack!" He cried out.

One of the soldiers cried out. "But, they've blocked the gate, we can't get out!"

Hideyoshi shook his head. "There is another way; I will show you. Remember what we fight for; we do not fight merely because the Shogunate orders us to. It goes deeper than that; we are not here merely for glory either. This is our home; those men attacking your home. Let's go teach them, why that is the biggest mistake, they'll ever make in their lives."

The men cheered at that and followed Hideyoshi. He led them through the secret passage and out onto the battlefield. Taken by surprise the Tokugawa troops were unable to resist. Soon they were slaughtered and Hideyoshi and his men destroyed the ram. There was cheering but it soon stopped. Hideyoshi turned and removed his helmet, to get a better look. He shook his head.

"Oh, fuck me." He gasped.

More Tokugawa soldiers; reinforcements, were charging straight for them.

* * *

Things were tense in the chamber, Senhime had even stopped drinking. Just then the door opened and Kiyomasa came back in. He staggered up to the dais and bowed again.

"Your Ladyship, you've made a mistake. "He said, breathing harshly. "Your actions have led to the army losing heart, we're losing this battle."

She glared furiously at him. "You dare tell me I was wrong."

Kiyomasa shook his head. "You must allow me to take his Lordship back to the battlefield; it's the only way to-Urgh!"

Senhime, in a fit of rage, lashed out. She shoved Kiyomasa's injured shoulder. He cried out and crumpled to the floor. Emiko immediately knelt at his side, checking how severely he had been hurt. Senhime couldn't care less. She took Yoshito by the hand and led him out of the room. Emiko found herself once more trying to calm everyone in the room. She managed to convince a group of women nearby to help her with Kiyomasa and one of them bravely volunteered to go and fetch a healer within the palace. Emiko couldn't believe her mother's actions. Kiyomasa had a point in what he said, why wouldn't she listen to reason?

* * *

They immediately formed up and went to meet the charge. The chaos was intense; immediately they were joined by Magoichi and Sakon and the forces they were leading. The battle seemed to be going well; Hideyoshi found himself fighting alongside the Shogunate guard who had remained. Suddenly he turned to face Hideyoshi and attacked. Hideyoshi yelped in shock and pain as his face was cut. He fell back and the man prepared to finish him off. Before suddenly crying out and dropping dead; killed by Mitsunari.

"My Lord." Mitsunari cried as he caught and lowered Hideyoshi to the ground.

Hideyoshi lay, only semi-conscious as Nene and Mitsunari knelt next to him. Suddenly they leapt up, Tokugawa soldiers were approaching; they immediately fought. Hideyoshi felt himself slipping away; watching their efforts to protect him. Suddenly the sound or war horns filled the air and he saw another army approaching; he recognized the banner.

'_Kanbei…but how, and how is that…?'_

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, it couldn't be, surely he was delirious. The man riding alongside Kanbei, fighting alongside him, was Motonari Mori. That was the last thing Hideyoshi saw before blackness took him.

* * *

The sudden shouting drew Ieyasu's attention. He gasped; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Shogunate reinforcements were approaching. What was worse, somehow, the Mori who had joined him had defected; they were now attacking his men. His men were fleeing, his dream was slipping away; he couldn't let this happen.

"No…NO!" He bellowed. "Stand and fight, STAND AND FIGHT!"

But they paid no heed. Seeing his state, Naotora and Nobuyuki had to physically drag him away from the battlefield and hold him to his horse and lead it away. It was then they found that Kojiro breaking ranks had saved their lives. He had defeated a ninja ambush and kept the pass open as an escape route for them. They immediately fled, Ieyasu lamenting and cursing his lost chance.

* * *

Senhime sat in the main council chamber; her youngest son seated right next to her. She wouldn't allow Ieyasu the privilege of killing her sons. She had left instructions with those guarding Yoshitsune to kill him honourably if Ieyasu's men broke into the palace. Already she could hear the sounds, a large group was in the palace, it had to be Ieyasu. She trusted those men would carry out their duty. Now she would have to make sure they couldn't take Yoshito.

"I'm scared." He whimpered.

She smiled soothingly. "It's alright, my darling. Soon, you won't be afraid; they won't be able to hurt you."

As she spoke she slowly began to raise the poison flask, enticing her son to drink. If he took a large dose right away, death would be instantaneous and painless. She had to ensure it happened properly. Just then however the door burst open and she gasped; her hand flinching back. The figure standing in the doorway was familiar.

'_But it can't be, it can't be him.' _She thought in disbelief. _'Motonari is dead.'_

The man stepped into the light and bowed to her. He was dressed exactly like Motonari Mori, even looked like him, even carried his weapon. Yet he then removed Motonari's typical hat, as well as the black wig. It was in fact, Takakage Kobayakawa, impersonating his father. However the second person to step in made Senhime jump to her feet. She discreetly disposed of the poison in the process and stood, clutching Yoshito to her side.

"Brother." She whispered.

Kanbei merely nodded and, emotionlessly announced. "The battle is over, we've won."

For Senhime, it was the most joyous news she'd received in a long time.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Epilogue

**Samurai Warriors: Countermoves and Gambles**

Chapter 20, the final chapter of my Samurai Warriors story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The entire Shogunate court sat in attendance. The battle of Kyoto had ended the previous night, in a miraculous victory for the Shogunate. All thanks to the timely arrival of Kanbei Kuroda and the Mori forces. Yoshitsune sat smiling smugly, at the head of the room. Just then the doors opened and he stood expectantly.

"Everyone, all rise, for the saviour of Kyoto." He called out. "My uncle, Kanbei Kuroda."

Everybody stood as Kanbei entered and walked down the hall towards Yoshitsune. When he reached the base of the dais he bowed.

"Your Excellency, this battle is but the beginning, the war still rages." Kanbei remarked. "But now we are set, to destroy our foes and reclaim that which has been taken from us."

Yoshitsune smirked and thanked his grandfather. He then turned to where the Mori were standing.

"Takakage; without you; this battle would have ended badly for us." He stated. "We have already presented Toshiie with his reward for convincing you to lend us your aid. Now, I would reward you; what is it you desire?"

Takakage bowed and then replied. "You do me much honour Your Excellency. I wish to ensure my family never wavers in our loyalty again. I wish for us to bind our families together, to ensure we remain faithful. To that end, I wish to present my sister, Sayuki Mori, to you, will you consent to marry her."

Yoshitsune smirked as he observed the devastatingly beautiful girl and accepted instantly. Watching all this Emiko feared that her brother's behaviour would soon get worse. She wondered if she should seriously consider the offer Toshiie had made to her.

* * *

In a dank poorly lit chamber of the palace, Hideyoshi awoke with a groan. He was vaguely aware of his surroundings, his thoughts echoes of the battle. Especially the betrayal of that Shogunate Guard; what had been his name? When things finally came into focus for Hideyoshi he found he wasn't alone. Nene sat at his side.

"Darling, you're awake." She gasped.

He nodded and looked around. "Where am I, what's happened?"

Nene bit her lip, bowing her head. "These are your new chambers, Kanbei's taken his office now, which means those old chambers are now his."

Hideyoshi groaned; he might have guessed. He sat up slowly; his mind racing. He had so many questions, yet right now, only one seemed important.

"Where is everyone, my friend, allies?" He asked desperately. "Surely everything hasn't been undone, I can't have…?"

Nene shook her head. "Things aren't clear right now; but it's likely all the work you've done is being scrutinized. Sakon is doing his duty, reporting to Kanbei, yet it seems he finds favour in your efforts."

Hideyoshi sighed. "That's something at least, what about the others?"

"Magoichi is out drinking in celebration of the victory." Nene explained, a distasteful expression on her face. "Mitsunari is waiting just outside; Kiyomasa has been confined to his bed. His injuries were more serious than first thought. Masanori…I'm sorry darling, Masanori died on the field of battle."

Hideyoshi bowed his head; he couldn't believe it. One of his friends, gone, dead. Everything being slowly stripped from him. Everything simply falling apart.

* * *

Back in Mikawa, Ieyasu sat fuming. Everything had been going so well, yet in one move, it fell apart. He couldn't comprehend it.

'_I have the divine right, the mandate of heaven.'_ He told himself firmly. _'How could things break so easily; is the mandate so fragile?!'_

The doors opened and Ieyasu glared darkly at Tenkai as he approached. The monk walked over and bowed to Ieyasu who stood up.

"You sent for me, Your Excellency." Tenkai queried.

Ieyasu nodded. "Yes; you claimed I had the mandate of heaven. That the Shogunate was mine by blood and divine right. Yet when I went to claim it; I was defeated, prevented from obtaining my goals."

He suddenly lashed out and seizing the monk by the throat. "You will explain yourself, why have you deceived me!?"

"I deceived no one; Your Excellency." Tenkai remarked; rather calm despite being choked. "Your own men deceived you, they tried to rush heaven's will. They urged you to attack; but the time was not now, things aren't ready for you to become Shogun yet."

Ieyasu let go of Tenkai's throat, staring at him in disbelief.

The monk seized his chance. "Come, I will show you what I mean."

With that he led Ieyasu out into the garden, towards the pond. With a wave of his staff the pond rippled and showed an image. Ieyasu stared at it in shock until Tenkai spoke.

"Do you see now, do you see the path you must walk?"

Ieyasu nodded stiffly. "Yes, I see it, I see it all too clearly."

* * *

Masamune did his utmost to remain calm; despite the tensions coiling within him. The ceremony had been long. Aya had been the only guest in attendance and she had not breathed a word of the wedding to anyone. Finally however, the ceremony reached its end. He had just read his words of commitment, words he always thought he would simply read, without any real meaning. Yet now, they held the most heartfelt promise he could muster. Once it was over, he stood with Yuki and together they left the shrine. Once they left Aya turned to them.

"This will not bode well for you, understand." She remarked. "Shingen will be furious; he may even withdraw his troops and head back to Kai."

Masamune shook his head. "It's a risk we'll have to take. The truth will come out soon enough anyway."

Aya nodded sadly and left, heading back to the Uesugi camp outside the walls. Yuki took Masamune's hand and he turned to face her.

"You risk the loyalty of one of your allies; the scorn of your army; your reputation, everything, for me?" She asked sadly. "Is it truly all worth it?"

Masamune nodded. "It is for me; for with you, the world could burn…and I've never even notice."

He then kissed her, a kiss she eagerly returned. They would soon have to face Shingen's anger. But to them, at that moment, it seemed like that moment, was a long way away.

* * *

Toyohisa was enraged; he and his men were surrounded by Hojo forces. They had been kept up the whole night, a Hojo solider had blown a war horn at random times throughout the night. The new day had dawned and he was still doing it. Toyohisa turned to his men.

"You hear that; they've been doing that for too long." He cried out. "They keep calling for us to come out and fight them. They clearly don't know who they're dealing with."

He paused and then continued. "We are men of Kyushu, the greatest warriors that ever lived. We may be outnumbered; we may go to our deaths; but it will be a proud death. We will kill countless Hojo soldiers before we fall; they will learn to fear us, even in their victory. We will be remembered; songs and stories will be written about us; our glories raised to the heavens…"

The war horn sounded again; sending Toyohisa over the edge. He cried out, enraged. "…And whoever kills that fucking horn blower; will have a shrine raised in his name on Kyushu!"

The men all cheered and Toyohisa raised the Shimazu battle cry. "Chesto!"

However he was cut short by one of his men knocking him out. They bound him and dragged him out to where Ujimasa was waiting. They had heard they would be spared if they surrendered and handed Toyohisa over. Yet Ujimasa simply changed his mind; Toyohisa was taken to Odawara castle while the Shimazu with him were all slaughtered. Then, to ensure none were hiding, Ujimasa had the Date castle burned down and, satisfied, packed away his war horn and led his army back to Odawara. Pleased beyond measure with his latest prisoner.

* * *

Gracia whimpered fearfully as she was dragged onwards. She had been tightly bound, unable to move any more than a pathetic wiggle. A large balled up bad-smelling, slightly-damp cloth had been shoved in her mouth and a length of similar cloth had been pulled over it and tied behind her head. Another length of cloth had been tied over her eyes, blinding her. She was still in shock, she couldn't believe Takatora had betrayed them like this. She had listened and realized that she was being taken to Kyushu. Takatora was intending to give her to Shogunate, all to claim the gold that had been placed on her head, as well as those of her companions.

'_Father, Ranmaru, everyone…'_ She thought fearfully. _'Are they alright; father, he was…He was injured. Oh please let him be okay.'_

She wasn't sure how much time had passed; but finally the blindfold was pulled down. She was lying in a tent. Takatora stood over her, smirking.

"Well, this is my lucky day, I'll be getting two bounties. Seems a certain someone thought they could rescue you." He explained. "Too bad he was outnumbered and overpowered. Now he'll be joining you."

Gracia watched, terrified as a disarmed Ranmaru was dragged into the tent. He was forced to floor and despite his struggles, was soon tightly bound in a similar fashion to Gracia. He glared up at Takatora.

"You'll never get away with this, I knew you were bad news." Ranmaru growled.

Takatora shook his head. "You no longer have any say, it's over now."

Ranmaru struggled against his bonds as he continued. "Traitor, you will get what you deserve, I swear it, you-MRUFGH!"

Ranmaru found his words being cut off, as he was soon gagged, exactly like Gracia. Securing them both to posts within the tent, Takatora and his left, leaving them helpless, unable to do anything except await their fate.

* * *

Mitsuhide stood on top of the small hill. He had been healed of his wound and now they had all regrouped. He was worried, had a strong sense of foreboding.

"We must get ready to go, Mitsuhide." Pedro informed him.

Mitsuhide nodded; he was quite relieved the Spaniard was still with them. Despite Mitsuhide's fears, Pedro referred to the incident with Hisahide as 'a fleeting setback'. As such he hadn't withdrawn Spanish support; he simply urged Mitsuhide to hurry and save his daughter; the most vital person in their plans. Mitsuhide had agreed. They re-joined the others who all readied themselves. Toshimitsu had recovered from his wounds too.

"Are we all ready?" Mitsuhide asked.

They all nodded and Hanbei spoke. "So, do we know where Gracia's been taken, what about Ranmaru?"

Mitsuhide shook his head. "Ranmaru is on their trail; we'll catch up to him. We'll find Takatora and make him pay. Gracia will be saved; there's only one place they could go. Takatora is after the ransom after all, he's going to Kyoto."

The others agreed with this logic and so, together they began their journey, determined to save Mitsuhide's daughter from a grim fate.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
